Do or Die
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Anthony Higgins is a junior and with best friends like Kev and Mike life is never boring, whether it be teching a show or blowing up experiments. Then Shawn Conlon asks Tony to be his pretend boyfriend and he accepts. Life just got a little complicated...
1. The Craziness of Mike, Tony, and Kev

CHAPTER ONE

Today was going to be weird. I had already decided. I was finally an upperclassman but honestly, it didn't really feel that way. Being a junior in high school, one of the best in the entire country I might add, it was just tiring not exciting, at least, that's how my ex viewed it. He transferred though. Moved out of the state actually. It was weird. Like this year was going to be.

"Tony!" I heard someone yell, breaking me out of my thoughts and memories of Rick, my ex-boyfriend. Yes, that's right and no it's not a typo. My name is Anthony Hector Higgins and I, my friends, am gay. "Tony, what're you doing? You look like you're trying to study for history."

"Shut up, Kevin," I muttered, taking a seat in between my two best friends. On my right was Kevin Justin. He was known for the scar on his left eye but don't go getting any ideas. He was as innocent as the next guy; he very rarely got into any fistfights. He's just an idiot sometimes and fell through a glass window, cutting right by his eye. He was pretty lucky though; he could have seriously hurt himself. God I'm starting sounding like my mother.

"So how was your summer, Tony?" the boy to my left asked. His name was Michael Meyers, biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen and both sexes were crazy about him but he didn't mind. He was Bi.

"You were there, Mike, nothing happened that you didn't see," I reminded him but he rolled his eyes as the homeroom teacher started with the normal beginning of the year stuff before distributing the goods. Not drugs, our schedules.

"I swear, you're either deaf or mental, Tony," Kevin laughed and I raised an eyebrow, "Lemme see your schedule, dumbass."

"And you say _I'm_ gay," I grinned receiving a smack upside the head.

"That's cause you are," he grumbled, looking over our schedules.

"Aw, you know better, Tony," Mike mocked, "He's _sensitive­_."

"Sensitive," Kev repeated, "I'll show you freakin' sensitive-."

"Boys! Quiet down," our homeroom teacher barked.

"Sorry Mrs. H," we muttered

"So you guys hear what the play's gonna be?" Kev asked when the devil teacher wasn't paying attention.

"Aren't you stage manager?" I asked and he nodded.

"Footloose," Mike answered with a smile as I grimaced, "You don't like Footloose?!"

"Excuse me for not liking a guy who looks like a rat."

"He does not!" Mike laughed, smacking my arm and I grabbed it.

"What's with everyone hitting me today?"

"All of two people," Kev scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Point is, stop," I muttered, "Who do you thinks' gonna get, what's his name, uh-?"

"Ren? Honestly, Tony, you have just epically _failed_. Even I know that," Kev laughed.

"Shut up! I told you, I _don't_ like the musical."

"I think that that guy, uh, Marco'll get it."

"Dude, no, Marco _cannot_ sing _or_ dance," Kev shook his head.

"Yeah, but he's hot," Mike grinned and Kev gagged.

"You and your rat men," I muttered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought Zac Efron was hot."

"It was _one_ time!" I hissed, "In _one_ music video."

"It amazes me that you even _watched_ that music video," Mike laughed.

"He has a point, wasn't it on Disney channel," Kev asked, smirking and I reddened.

"The both of you shut up or I'll tell everyone about what you did over the summer."

"You wouldn't," they gasped; it was my turn to smirk.

"I would."

"Little bitch," Kev muttered as Mike glared at me but the bell rang before the conversation could continue and I bolted out the door, going to my first class. The wonderful world of Math.

"Hey Tony," a boy in my class smiled when he saw me and I grinned back, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey Dave, how was your summer?" I asked, as the second bell rang.

"It was actually really good," his smile growing bigger.

"What happened?" I laughed as the teacher started teaching. We were near the back, so it didn't matter if we talked.

"You know, uh, Jack Kelly?" he whispered and I nodded, before he blushed, "Well, we kinda, got together over the summer."

"For real?"

"Yeah," he nodded bashfully. That was David for you, shy as hell but he was like me. A homosexual teen, trying to survive the trials and tribulations of high school but unlike me, he came out freshman year, while I came out the end of last year. "So how's Rick?"

"We broke up," I muttered and he patted my shoulder, somewhat awkwardly, "Nah, it's cool."

"We sound like two girls," he pointed out and I snorted laughter.

"So, what happened with Kelly?" I asked, wanting to get off the topic Rick.

"He just asked me out," David shrugged, his eyes on the board, but I knew that if they weren't, he'd be blushing and barely able to speak, "We went out a couple more times and it just, I dunno, clicked I guess."

"I thought he was straight though."

"He's bi." I made a silent 'oh' and went back to copying notes before a piece of paper was thrown at my head.

"What the," I started but turned to see Daniel Christianson, a mid-fielder on the school's soccer team, "Oh."

"Yeah, that wasn't for you," he told me quickly, "Jacobs."

"Huh?" David looked over, "Oh, hey Daniel, what's up?"

"Do you get this shit?" the slightly intimidating boy asked and David nodded, reaching over me to help him. Huh, odd. Normally people like him, the Jocks I mean, don't, well they don't talk to theater nerds. Or regular nerds, come to think of it, but David was special, I guess. Jack Kelly was the center forward of our school soccer team. Daniel Christianson, also known as Dutchy as I'd come to notice, was one of his friends. It was still odd. A voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked to see Daniel had been speaking. Oops.

"What?" I asked and he smiled slightly.

"I said, I'm sorry about hitting you," he repeated as the bell rung. He gathered his things and I looked at David, a skeptical look watching him.

"They aren't as bad as you'd think," he shrugged and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the one they threw into trash cans."

"That was last years' seniors," he reminded me.

"Regardless, be careful," I warned lamely but he smiled at the attempt, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tony!" he called after me as I dodged through the crowd, being a small, Italian teenager actually did have advantages, such as: I could get though large seas of people and be heard over the loud seas as well but I still didn't like the cracks about my height. I mean, who would, right?

"Hey Tony," Mike muttered, not looking up from his phone.

"Hi, do you know how much second free sucks. There's absolutely nothing to do." I was somewhat hyper.

"We could go fool around in the theater," he suggested, used to my weird moods, and I grinned when he stood. When the next bell rang, we were chasing each other with hammers. Oh c'mon, you've never done that? "You know, it's a wonder we don't have boyfriends."

"Or girlfriend," I supplied but he shrugged.

"I'm practically gay, Tons, I seldom have interest in the opposite sex."

"Good point," I laughed, "See you after school."

"Bye." I wont even go into detail about my English class. For some stupid reason, I had chosen to take Shakespeare and as soon as I walked into the room, I regretted. The teacher from _hell_, who already hates me, taught the class. Fun huh, well, you could say I was a little bit _more_ than pissed off by the time it was lunch.

"Hey Tony," Kevin called me over and I slammed my book on the table, before sitting down, "Jesus drama queen."

"Don't you mean king," Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, queen suits him."

"You're a moron."

"Guys!" I whined, covering my head as I laid it against the table, "Could you not."

"We're sorry," Mike sounded almost sympathetic, "Wanna tell us what's up?"

"Bitch of a teacher," I muttered, shlumping **(****NxL****: Yes, that was purposely, no it's not a typo)** in my chair, "I've had her almost every freaking semester and she freaking hates me even more every time. I swear to God and the bitch wont die! She got hit by a bus and _lived_!"

"I heard it was a bike," Kev chuckled and I glared at him.

"Besides the point."

"Kevin's right, you are a tad bit dramatic," Mike smiled.

"A tad?! Are you kidding, you haven't heard him on headset, he's a freaking psycho."

"Thanks guys, I can really feel the love."

"Sorry dude, I don't swing that way."

"Oh we all know you masturbate to Christian Bale's picture at night," Mike rolled his eyes and Kevin shook his head, "He didn't deny it!"

"What?!" Kev's head snapped up and I laughed.

"Yup, that means it's true."

"It is _not_!" he yelled, making heads turn.

"And you say, I'm psycho," I muttered, shaking my head.

"You are!"

"Oh shut up, you both are," Mike laughed, forking around his food, "This is truly disgusting."

"Did you know that David and Kelly are going out?"

"What?!"

"How did you get that from the food being disgusting?" Kevin asked slowly but Mike waved him away, looking at me to continue, "You guys are worse than a couple of girls."

"Bite me," I muttered, "Yeah, Dave told me first period. He was real embarrassed about it; it was funny as _hell_."

"I didn't know Kelly was gay," Kev tilted his head.

"He's bi apparently."

"Seriously?" Mike asked and I nodded.

"For once, could you guys just keep your comments to yourself, I'm already scarred enough."

"It's your fault for being best friends with two gay guys."

"You're bi," Kev raised an eyebrow at Mike who shrugged.

"Whatever, it's still your fault."

"It's amazing you guys haven't hooked up yet," Kev muttered and my eyebrows shot up.

"You actually _think_ about stuff like that?"

"Sometimes, I mean, no, I mean," Kev stuttered but the bell rang, "Later!"

"He needs a girlfriend," Mike smirked and I nodded.

"You need a boyfriend."

"You need one more than me, Mr. Virgin."

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered, before leaving for class. Honestly, I don't know why I hang out with them. Oh wait, yes I do. Cause we're all insane. Fun, fun.

--

**A/N****: Hey guys! Long time no . . . post . . .? I dunno :-) This is something I wrote a while back, well I should say started a while back I guess and I understand if it's difficult to keep up with who's speaking, but if you don't know, it isn't important. I wanted to post it to get feedback on it. **

**I have about 5 chapters written up so far and if people review/like it, then I'll keep posting. If you don't like it, please tell me what you don't like. **

**Of course I hope you all like it :-) but if you don't, please don't hesitate to message me as to why, however if it's purely a flame, I'll laugh. Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Change of Pace

CHAPTER TWO

I don't know _how_ I got so tired. I was just sitting there in French and all of a sudden my eyelids dropped. Next thing I know, I'm being poked with a damn pencil and the teacher's smiling at me nicely before moving to the next row.

"What the hell?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I turned to my attacker.

"Hey there, partner," he laughed and I recognized him almost instantly. Scott George, known for his glasses; he was almost never seen without them. It had gotten him the nickname Specs and he was left forward on the soccer team. They all had kinda odd nicknames though . . . wait, what was with the administration and putting me into classes with all these Jocks? Conspiracy? I think so . . .

"Partner?" I repeated dumbly, still somewhat groggy from my nap.

"Yeah, how long were you asleep?"

"I dunno, somewhere between –ir and –re verbs I think," I shrugged.

"Jeez," he grinned, picking up the sheet of paper on my desk, "We have a project."

"Oh," I yawned, shaking my head.

"Yeah you're my partner." He started explaining the things that I had missed, like what was gone over. I didn't bother to stop him, even though I'd been the best student in my class the previous year. Language kind of came easily to me but it was my only _easy_ A. "So we can meet when you're free and I don't have soccer."

"Sounds good." If I understood correctly, we were supposed to do a project on an event in French History, describing it and illustrating it. It seemed simple enough. By the end of class, we'd even picked out the event we wanted to research: the Battle of Versailles. "See ya round, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya," he smiled as I left, only to find Kevin at my locker.

"You know, people could think you're stalking me," I told him, twisting my combo into the lock. The school day was finally done.

"Yeah like a cat stalks water, hurry the hell up," he grumbled, tapping his foot and I rolled my eyes.

"Chill out, dude," I muttered, getting rid of the unnecessary items in my bag and following him to the theater.

"Auditions are in two days," he finally sighed, stretching as he spoke. I knew there was a reason he had been waiting for me. He wouldn't just stand there with no reason.

"Yeah, I got your email," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Can you be here to help?" he asked, pulling out his book for Shakespeare. Freaking Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah I guess, as long as my grades don't drop, I'm fine," I shrugged.

"Well don't be an idiot and study for tests."

"Shut up," I muttered, looking at the clock in the tech booth, "Dude, I gotta get home, my mom wants me to be in time for dinner."

"Mamma's boy," he snickered as I stood.

"You would be too! The woman is _scary_."

"Alright, I'll give you that," he laughed, standing, "What's our English homework?"

"Dude, like I know," I raised an eyebrow, "Teacher from hell, member, I wasn't, wait . . . you're in the class?"

"If you end not being able to be assistant, I _will _kill you, Tony," he stated as we walked out the back door. Last year, the director of our school shows, Max Green, had asked Kevin to stage-manage for the musical; he'd asked me to be the assistant stage manager. Obviously, we'd both said yes, but in order for me to follow through with it, I had to keep my grades up. They always seemed to drop during shows. I wonder if the five hour rehearsals have anything to do with?! Stupid Max.

"It wont be my-."

"Pay attention, numb nuts, or it _will_ be your fault," he cut me off shortly. Kevin was the no nonsense type. He didn't really take shit. He didn't mean anything by it. He just didn't put up with what he didn't have to but it was still fun to try to piss him off. Of course, I'd always be the one getting irked . . .

"Fuck off," I muttered, kicking a stone.

"Hold up a sec," he sighed, "Kelly!"

"Kev, I gotta get home!" I practically whined.

"Stop being such a girl."

"Screw you," I scowled as the group of Jocks came over. Call it immature, but I didn't make it up. The Jocks was an unspoken, agreed name for the senior, varsity, 'super stars' of the soccer team. Last year, they were, as you've probably already guess, complete assholes. This year, I had absolutely no idea what to make of them. I had class with two of them and David was going out with one but the others I didn't really know too well. Yet, of course. In all honesty, I really didn't know who I had classes with because I didn't pay attention, as you've also probably figured out.

"What's up, Justin?" he nodded as he came closer. Daniel and Scott were following, as well as Kelly's best friend, Shawn Conlon. He was the school's goalie too and a damn good one, I hear at least.

"You got any idea what the Shakespeare homework is?" he asked before glancing at me, smacking me, "Pay attention dip shit, I'm serious about assistant."

"Fuck, you're like my mother," I glared at him. We both turned to Kelly, who was smirking but told us the homework.

"Hey, you're a friend of Dave's right?" he asked before we turned to leave and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's in like two of my classes if that's what you mean," I stated before looking at the goalie, "Why're you staring at me?" He went slightly wide-eyed before the look turned to one of amusement but shook his head, walking towards his car. Odd. "What's up his ass?"

"Dude, thoughts go _inside_ your head," Kev laughed and I rolled my eyes, tinting pink as the others joined him. Being friends with Kevin required a little more than _patience_.

"Whatever, let's go." I turned to Kev's car and pulled on the car handle until he opened it, getting inside before slamming the door behind me.

"Don't freaking pout you-."

"What, girl? You need a new insult."

"Are you seriously mad at me?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I sighed, "Shawn Conlon just freaks me out."

"The goalie?"

"Yeah, he was staring at me across the courtyard today too. When I went to meet Mike at the beginning of our free."

"I don't know what to tell you," he muttered, starting the car, adding quietly, "Is it just me or are the Jocks nicer this year."

"Dude, the seniors last year were just plain asses, oh god, please don't tell me this is-."

"You better get used to it," Kev laughed, turning up the volume, "You're gonna be hearing a whole hell of a lot of it."

"Footloose is the stupidest musical in the world, I don't understand, just, uhg."

"Did you seriously just say 'uhg'?" Kev raised an eyebrow.

"Mebe," I answered childishly.

"God, you're immature," he chuckled.

"Jesus, I'm late," I muttered, jumping out of the car, "Thanks for the ride!"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" I waved him off before jogging up the stairs to my house. "Do you're homework!" God he really was like a mother, I chuckled as my key fit into the lock and opened the door.

"Mom?"

"Anthony is that you?"

"No it's the cookie monster," I said under my breath but called out, "_Sì_, _Ma, è me_." _Yeah, Ma, it's me._

"_Siete in ritardo_," she stated, blocking my way into the kitchen. _You're late_.

"Ma!" I started.

"_Gli ho chiesto che essere domestica per il pranzo e voi fosse in ritardo quasi mezz'ora._" _I asked you to be home for dinner and you're almost half an hour late._

"_Sono spiacente__,_" I muttered, _I'm sorry_.

"_Nonlo lasci accadere ancora_." _Don't let it happen again._ I nodded, kissing her cheek and she moved to let me in.

"Smells good," I remarked, sitting at the table. We quite often switched back and forth, between Italian and English because it benefited both of us. That was her reasoning at least.

"It's a celebration," my mother's Italian accent coated her words and it made me smile that she'd lived here for almost twenty years now, "So what were you doing that kept you late, Tony?"

"I forgot to tell Kev I had to get home." She shook her head with a smile, handing me a plate and sat down. "How was your day?"

"It was, long," she sighed, "What about you? Any new boys?"

"Ma!" I protested but she only grinned. I swear, she takes pleasure in my uncomfort. Actually, everyone does.

"Are you happy to be a junior Tony?"

"I feel the same as last year," I laughed, "I mean the classes will definitely be different but other than that, I'm still the same kid."

"Ah _il mio bambino_," she smiled, rubbing my cheek affectionately. _My child._

"_Sempre__,_ ma," I smiled back, _always_, before we continued with dinner but then I excused myself to do homework.

"Work hard Tony," she called as I jogged up the stairs.

"I will, Ma," I yelled back, shaking my head before tackling the beast known as my homework. The first day of school was always the hardest.

--

**A/N****: The italian is off, most likely, but I'm not fluent...so...yeah...=P Hope you liked it :-D Reviews are love! Mwa!**


	3. Exploding

CHAPTER THREE

"You ready for the second first day?" Mike grinned and I grumbled something unintelligent as I stumbled into the car.

"I think he's still asleep," Kev grinned. I wasn't exactly a morning person, per se.

"_Perchè è la scuola così in anticipo?_" I muttered, laying down in the back seat, _why is school so early?_

"We don't speak Italian," Mike smiled softly. He loved Italian and when I spoke it, he got all quite and mystified and whatnot. It was somewhat unnerving.

"I didn't speak Italian," I mumbled, adjusting my head to a more comfortable position, missing the exchange of looks.

"Tons, we're here," Mike shook me gently and I moaned.

"Why're you so tired anyway?" Kev asked, helping me out of the car. Being the shortest of the three of us, it made sense I walk in the middle, especially because I couldn't walk straight.

"I was _attempting_ to read Romeo and Juliet," I yawned, "I still don't get what happened."

"Jesus, well at least you have tonight."

"Fuck no," I grumbled, "I'm not touching that book again, it bit me."

"It what?" Kev grinned.

"Shut up," I sneezed.

"You are so _not_ a morning person," Mike laughed, steering me to my homeroom seat.

"I'm glad I don't see you first," Kev snickered

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Any time Mikey," Kev smirked. This banter went on through homeroom and when the bell rung, you could say I as a little surprised. I practically fell out of my _chair_. "Wow, Tony."

"Oh leave him alone," Mike sighed, "How long did you sleep last night?"

"_Due ore_," I yawned, "Two hours."

"Jesus, Tons, look, forget reading Romeo and Juliet, I'll help you with it," Kev told me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Sure, just stop speaking Italian and sleep, Tony, you need it," he laughed, "How do you survive during shows?"

"Normally, I'm fine," I muttered, "I didn't take a shower this morning."

"That's gross." Mike made a face.

"I took one last night!"

"Oh."

"Exactly," I nodded. We walked to the theater and Kev said goodbye. He had a free.

"You ready for drama?" Mike grinned and I grimaced.

"Remind me why I signed up for this again?"

"You needed the credit and you didn't want to take it senior year and you love to stalk me."

"Right," I muttered, following him to a seat in the house, "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"Stop complaining," he scolded as the teacher started to speak and by the ending bell, I had almost fallen asleep, only to be dragged away. The world was working against me. Conspiracy I tell you!

"Why!" I whined, banging my head on the locker, "He freaking follows me _every_where I go!"

"It's two classes, Tony," Mike laughed as Kev looked at me cautiously.

"Should I run away?"

"We're doing Macbeth for drama."

"Shakespeare," Kev laughed, "Dude, you're screwed."

"Just kill me now," I cried, hitting my head once more before Mike pulled me back. Alright, so maybe I was a _little_ dramatic.

"Get to class, loser," Kevin snickered before Mike smacked him, "He'll be late!"

"You're an ass," he stated, rolling his eyes at Kev.

"Why do I feel like a five year old?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"Uh, cause you act like one," Kev pointed out and I shrugged, "See ya Tons."

"Watch us learn about him in history."

"You're taking modern history," Mike reminded me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, look," I whispered, pointing a few lockers away from my classroom door where David was standing, talking to Jack Kelly. Kelly smirked as David blushed and walked off at the same time David turned away but he caught my eyes. We really were a couple of girls but we couldn't help it.

"Shut up," he muttered, walking past.

"Maybe history wont be too bad," I smirked and Mike rolled his eyes, "Oh go fun-suck somewhere else."

"I'd rather suck some_thing_ else."

"Oh my, just go!" I pointed away and he laughed as I entered the classroom, sitting next to David, "What do you think of Mike?"

"Michael Meyers? He's alright, good looking, seems nice, a little shy-."

"Pah! Shy my ass," I muttered; David laughed.

"You like him?"

"Nah, he's my best friend. You and Kelly looked pretty cozy though," I grinned. His ears tinted red.

"I told you to-."

"Oh c'mon," I rolled my eyes, "It's not like either of us care about this."

"It's a genocide in Sudan!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh, right, my bad," I muttered, turning my attention back to the teacher. I really did need to start paying attention.

"You're a horrible student, ya know that," David smirked and I rolled my eyes. This much was obvious.

"Surprisingly, I do. So anyway, you and Kelly-."

"God, nothing's happened alright."

"Jeez, I was just asking, I'm your friend," I pointed out, totally using the guilt card to my advantage but he didn't buy it.

"I have a little brother _and_ an older sister," he reminded me.

"Damn it."

"Pay attention for once, you might learn something."

"Never!" He laughed, covering it with a cough when the teacher glared at him. "Children soldiers aren't funny Mr. Jacobs."

"Oh go blow someone, it's your fault."

"Such a mouth, does your boyfriend know about this?" He reddened and I grinned. "I thought not. Maybe he can help you cleanse it."

"Okay, shut up _now_." I was about to retort but the bell rang and grinned instead, getting my stuff together. As I walked into my Chemistry classroom, I realized that the teacher, a little old man by the name of Barty, hadn't assigned seats so Mike, Kev, and I sat at a table for three.

"Hello class," the teacher smiled, "Today we'll start off with a lab."

"If he doesn't die first," Kev muttered and I snickered.

"The two of you are horrible," Mike hissed

"I'm already damned to hell for what I did in history, I think I'll survive," I grinned.

"I don't even want to know," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Good, cause I wasn't offering a story," I stuck out my tongue and he gave me a look.

"You're really immature." Flipping him off, I looked to the front of the room again.

"Alright, begin," Barty almost yelled and I went wide-eyed: perfect timing, huh?

"We're screwed." Mike and I nodded, looking over the instructions. Now I really am not a science person, so when the instructions said to pour a substance into another liquid and my two partners trusted me to do it, they were asking for trouble, which is what I told them when the concoction _**exploded**_.

"What do we have here?" I heard Barty mutter to himself, "It seems you used too much."

"Oh?" I asked, feigning stupidity.

"I'll clean this up, boys," he smiled as the bell rang.

"Thanks, Barty," Mike grinned back before we left, both glaring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"It freaking exploded!" Kevin yelled.

"I don't do science!" I reminded him but he rolled his eyes.

"You don't do _school_," Kevin muttered venomously and I looked down at my feet, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"He didn't mean that, Tons," Mike told me when Kevin left for his locker.

"Yeah he did and he's right, Mike," I smiled weakly, "I know I'm not good at school."

"That's not true," he argued, "You're just not the best in science or math, even though you're in a higher math class than Kevin. The others are fine and language, are you kidding me? You're like the personal tutor to the junior class. I still think they put you in the wrong class."

"There is no higher class," I muttered, opening my locker.

"Exactly, see. You're smart," he grinned, pushing my shoulder gently.

"Thanks, I guess," I couldn't help but laugh and he smiled, ruffling my hair. We got the rest of our books and walked out to the back parking lot where Kevin was waiting. For a couple seconds, it was quiet before Kevin stood straight.

"That _was_ pretty sick," he smirked and I shook my head, smiling at his simple-mindedness.

"You guys should just make out."

"Funny, aren't I usually the one saying that?" Kev questioned and Mike shrugged, trying to open the car.

"Freaking open the door, Kevin."

"Jesus, patience," he muttered, unlocking the car but I turned to the sound of my name.

"Hey Dave," I smiled, before gesturing back to Kev and Mike, "You know the idiots right?"

"Oi!" they shouted, hitting me upside the head.

"Abusive," I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Yeah," David laughed, "You guys wanna come hang with us?"

"Us being . . . " I trailed off, seeing the Jocks walking around the corner, "Them?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded as Kelly made his way over, "Hey."

"Hey, you ready?" Kelly asked, obviously eager to get away, but from school or us I didn't know, "They coming?"

"I dunno," Dave looked back at me and I rubbed then back of my neck, awkwardly.

"Uh," I started before raising an eyebrow at the fidgety center forward.

"Look, why don't you think about it, and we'll be back for your answer," he said, pulling David away.

"That was . . . odd," Kev muttered and I laughed.

"Actually, it's expected," Scott sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets before nodding at me, "You got anything on the project yet?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm almost kinda done," I mumbled; his jaw dropped.

"Translated and everything?"

"Yeah," I grinned sheepishly.

"He's a whiz kid at French," Kev stated.

"Language," Mike corrected and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So're you guys coming?" Daniel asked and I shrugged.

"I actually, kinda gotta get home," I muttered, looking at my watch.

"You need a ride?" a new voice asked and I looked past Daniel and Scott to see Shawn leaning against a black jaguar. I glanced back at Kev who grinned, ignoring the orgasmic car.

"Uh," I started but was cut off by David and Jack, back from their obvious make-out session.

"Dude, fix your hair," Kev rolled his eyes.

"Homophobe."

"Tony, you really need to think before you speak," Kev laughed and I glared at him, even though it was true.

"So," Shawn started, looking at me this time, "Ride?"

"I kinda," I coughed, "Mike said he'd give me a ride."

"Isn't that Kevin's car?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I meant," I muttered, turning back to my friends with a 'get in the car _now_' look and they rolled their eyes but obliged after we said our goodbyes. As we drove off, I felt Shawn watching me through the back window. That was creepy.

"You could have taken a ride from the guy," Mike stated, "I mean, you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend."

"He's straight!"

"So was Kelly," Kev pointed out.

"We're not talking about this," I sighed, "Shawn Conlon is straight, end of discussion."

"Or so you think."

"I said shut up."

"You're a girl."

"Yeah, well you're an _asino_," I muttered and he glared at me, knowing the word because I actually used it quite often. _Asshole._

--

**A/N****: Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken kinda long to post this chapter...uhm, I'm not fluent in Italian, in case i haven't mentioned that, and used a translator...so if it's not right, feel free to tell me:-) Uhm, Chapter four is when the plot thickens and you get confused and excited....well, i hope at least...Meh, well, i'm sick, so i have to go sleep...Hope you liked it, reviews are love!! :-D**


	4. The Question, AN at end

CHAPTER FOUR

"We're _not_ using a disco ball for the last scene," Kevin yelled and I rolled my eyes. Typical, it was the day_ before_ auditions and _already_ they were fighting about the set. Mike wasn't even tech. _He_ was an actor! Traitor

"But it would fit so-."

"No!" Kevin shouted, looking at me, "Back me up, Tons."

"I, uh, have to get something from my locker," I muttered, standing.

"Fine, run away from the argument," Kev called after me and I sighed, walking back onto the stage.

"He _does_ have a point, Mike, it'd be a lot of work to get the disco ball up there," I pointed at the front of the stage, "Plus the speakers would get in the way. Kev just doesn't have the brain capacity to figure out how to accommodate it and work around small problems."

"See, I told," but his smile disappeared, "Hey!"

"Ha! I win!" Mike laughed before I left the room. There was a loud crash and I sighed, sticking my head in through the door, only to see that they'd fallen through last years set.

"You two are idiots," I stated, leaving again. On the way back from my locker, Chemistry book in hand, I looked at the soccer field where the Jocks were practicing. It was really green.

"Hey Tony!" I heard someone yell and squinted to see David waving at me. I smiled, waving back, before heading back into the theater, the chemistry book now balancing on my head.

"You'd think you two are gay lovers," I muttered, seeing the heap of tangled bodies but it wasn't a new site to my eyes. Kev had Mike pinned under him but at my comment, he rolled off, sitting by his books. I slowly walked over, sitting down but the textbook fell from my head.

"Fuck!" Kev yelled, withdrawing his hand before glaring at me.

"I didn't mean to!" I practically screamed, jumping up and running away, "Mike! Help me!"

"Not getting involved," Mike smirked, amused, watching us run around the theater. I stuck my tongue out, only to scream again when something clipped my head, speeding up, but Kev was taller than me so when he tackled me to the floor, I can't exactly say I wasn't surprised but I sure as hell tried to get him off.

"Dude!" I yelled, fending off the red workbook, "That hurts!"

"Imagine what a _text_book would feel like," he laughed psychotically, continuing his attack.

"Mike!" I shouted, now slapping his back but with my hands. I heard Mike sigh and finally, Kev was dragged off me, his arms flailing but we all froze at the sound of laughter.

"Oh shit," Kev muttered, dropping the Spanish workbook he'd been assaulting me with as we continued to stare at the doubled over Jocks.

"Uh, hi," I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly but they continued laughed. It wasn't that funny, was it?

"Sorry," Kelly chocked out, obviously in response to our side glances to each other. Eventually calming down, they sauntered onto the stage and I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh quit looking like a dog whose territory's been invaded," Kev sighed, picking up his workbook again.

"Where the hell do you come up with that stuff?" I asked incredulously and he smirked, shrugging. I looked back at the group of boys, before nodding to Scott. "I have my part if you want to look at it."

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't reading Romeo and Juliet when you said you were," Kev accused.

"Because, I, uhm, wasn't," I smiled sheepishly and he rolled up the red book, smacking me again, "Hey! I _tried_ to but got distracted by French. Sue me, I wanted to do something easier."

"You don't get Shakespeare?" Kelly asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"He's in our-."

"Yes, I realized that when you asked him for the _homework_, Kevin, I'm not _completely_ inept."

"Do they do this a lot?" Daniel asked Mike who grinned, nodding and I rolled my eyes, turning to Scott again.

"_Appena otteniamo funzionare_," I yawned, _Let's just get to work_, sitting down again only to hear Mike and Kev snicker, "What?"

"You spoke Italian," Kev stated and I rolled my eyes again, turning back to the Jocks.

"Yeah, I tend to do that, sorry," I explained flippantly, pulling a folder out of my bag and laying the contents out on the stage. When we were done, he told me he'd do the power point since I had done all the research. "Alright."

"I mean, we didn't even have to have this stuff until mid semester," he reminded me and I felt Kevin glaring at me.

"I like to get things done," I mumbled, standing as I stretched.

"As do most," Mike said, nudging Ken in the ribs.

"So can we leave?"

"I have to stay and 'prep for tomorrow', Mr. Green said," Kev sighed.

"Why don't you just call him Max like normal people?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I can't give you a ride."

"I'm walking home," Mike stated and I folded my arms.

"No one could have told me this _before_ now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I assumed you'd stay," Kev shrugged.

"_Vi trovate,_" I glared, _You lie_.

"Stop speaking another language damn it, I can barely manage English as it is," Kev grumbled, throwing the workbook at me this time.

"My mom wants me home," I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"Go figure."

"Why don't you ask Shawn," Mike suggested and I went slightly wide-eyed.

"Because that's impolite," I tilted my head sharply but he only smirked.

"I can give you a ride," Shawn stated and I let out a sigh, "Tone down the enthusiasm, huh."

"Ah, sarcasm," Mike rolled his eyes, "Look if you want, I can call my mom-."

"No it's fine, I'll ride with Shawn," I shook my head, I knew his mother was a busy woman and no matter how much she liked me, I'd never ask her to do something unless offered. Well, I didn't do that period actually.

"You sure?" Just like Mike, second-guessing _after_ he's suggested. I smiled, nodding before I turned to Shawn who stared at me for a couple seconds before turning to leave.

"I'm gonna get frost bite."

"Tony-."

"It was a statement, not a thought!" Kevin laughed as I ran out the door to catch up with Shawn. I shoved my hands in my pockets when I did but couldn't help to stop and stare at his car. It was beautiful.

"You like it?" Shawn asked and I glanced at him to see he was grinning as I nodded, "C'mon." I did as told and got into the automobile. The ride to my house was silent but, surprisingly, it was kinda comfortable.

"Right here," I pointed at my house before he pulled into the driveway, "That's weird."

"What?" he turned off the engine and I sighed.

"My mom," I muttered, opening the door, "Her car's not here." I saw Shawn shrug but I rolled my eyes, heading for the door, acutely aware he was following me. "You can come in if you want." He smirked, as if he was going to regardless, but waited as I opened the door. "Ma?"

"If her car's not in the driveway, do you really think she's home?" Shawn asked, looking around the inside as I went into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that said my aunt had been rushed to the hospital, so my mother had gone to look after her.

"Be good," I snorted, "What would I do?" I shoved the letter in my pocket and turned to see Shawn leaning against the doorframe. We stood there, staring at each other for a while. Not that I minded, I mean, his eyes were pretty much amazing. The crystal blueness of them used to make me shiver when I first met him. Technically, I _just_ met him, but you get what I mean.

"If I asked you for a favor, what'd you say?" he finally asked and I rolled by eyes. Go figure.

"What kind of favor?" my tone was bored. He shrugged, moving to sit at the counter. "Well, it depends on the favor. I don't exactly know you, do I?"

"I need a serious relationship," he started but I couldn't help interrupting.

"How exactly would I be able to help," I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow but he gave me a look that read 'shut up' and I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"My father wants me to show that I can handle responsibility. He made a deal with me. He'll pay for college, if I show that I can be serious and mature with situations. If I don't, he won't, which means no soccer. So I figure just need someone easy to get along with."

"That's a pretty hefty favor," I muttered and he shrugged, "Why?"

"I just said-."

"I meant, why're you asking me?" I tilted my head, watching his eyes flash before he smirked again, "I don't know you, you don't know me. How do you think that'll work and why even ask someone you don't know?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while," he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That's creepy," came out of my mouth before I could stop it but he merely grinned.

"Tension."

"What the hell? Tension?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, ya know, attraction-."

"I know what it means," I growled, "I mean, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Makes it more believable," he shrugged.

"Well duh. What'd you want from me, suggestions or something?" I asked, turning to the fridge, "Drink?"

"No." I grabbed water, opening it and he looked almost hesitant. "I'm asking you the favor, Tony."

"The favor, what?" I asked but went wide-eyed, "Wait, _what_?! You want me to be your boyfriend? You're straight! I thought you were gonna ask a _girl_!"

"Yeah, I'm serious, you wouldn't _be_ my boyfriend. We'd be, uh-."

"Pretending?" I supplied and he nodded.

"And I'm bi," he informed me.

"Jesus, what'd you and Kelly do over the summer," I muttered, more to myself, taking a sip form the bottle but realized he was staring at me, "What?"

"Do you want to or not?" he asked through gritted teeth and I realized I hadn't given him an answer.

"Why should I?" I raised an eyebrow, "You said there should be tension."

"I think there is," he grinned and I blushed slightly, "So you wanna or what?"

"Uh, sure?" I muttered uncertainly, what else was I supposed to say?

"Alright," he hopped off the counter seat, "So, ground rules?"

"I guess," I said again, not really knowing what I had gotten myself into.

"Well, we'd have to, ya know, act like a couple, make it believable."

"Yeah," I nodded dumbly. I was an idiot.

"And not tell anyone," he said, leaning against the counter, "I mean, my dad knows people and he'd hear it, so-."

"Yeah, mums the word," I chuckled, regaining the functions of my brain. He smiled slightly. "That it?"

"Yeah, for now," he shrugged, straightening, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, uh, we don't have class together tomorrow," I furrowed my eyebrows and he smirked.

"I'm taking you to school, Tony," he stated, slowly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I muttered, "So just, in the open, act like a couple?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You okay with it?" He really didn't sound like he cared but then again, neither did I. Nodding at him, I felt confusion wash over me. He moved to leave but turned to face me again. "You're ex, Rick, were you guys-."

"That relationship was dead before it started," I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you should probably know then, I've been bi since the seventh grade." What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?!

--

**A/N****: Teehee, Shawn's a whore =P I know it takes forever for me to post...I really do....but well, I've been sick, so I'm sorry :-\...**

**Uhm, for those of you who've read Storm, I'm in the process of editing it. It's about Racetrack and my own character falling for each other. If enough people want me to, i can post a snipit in my next post....that would probably mean i have to write it, huh?**

**Also, I've had, lying around on my computer, another story called The Defiant and I'd appreciate feedback:**

**Prologue__**

"You little whore, you will learn to listen to me!" a voice yelled before a loud thud sounded. This was normal for me. Get yelled at, gain a new bruise, and act like nothing had happened. It happened everyday. Well, that is if you stepped out of line, and I was one to disobey rules. So I was used to this treatment.

"How do you figure that?" I asked, spitting out the blood in my mouth. The man, X, well Xavier, kicked me.

"You will do as I say," he growled, bending so close, I could smell his drunken breath. It made me want to vomit right there but I didn't. I heard him snap his fingers and felt myself picked up, thrown out a door. I thought that was it, but found quickly I was wrong. There were footsteps and before I knew it, I had been picked up again and shoved into a wall. "You were supposed to-."

"She's happy," I growled, spitting in his face, "She loves him. Not you X, him." He threw a punch at my stomach and I doubled over from the impact. His fist connected with my jaw and I felt my head hit the wall behind me.

"You work for me, bitch, you do as I say. Not what makes other people happy," I felt his hands around my neck, "She was mine," tighter, "You were to watch her," tighter still, "You're no good to me anymore."

"Then get rid of me," I chocked out, knowing he wouldn't. I was too important to him.

"I think I will," he smirked and I coughed due to lack of air but suddenly, the hands were gone and I collapsed to the ground, "Have fun boys." I heard a series of chuckled and knew what he had done, but not what would happen next, only that they would try and cause as much pain as possible to me. But they couldn't. I didn't feel it anymore. Pain wasn't in my vocabulary.

**Yay or nay? I'd appreciate the opinions :-) Reviews are love!  
**


	5. Trouble with Sleep Deprevation

CHAPTER FIVE

I rolled over in my bed, flinching when the light hit my eyes and covered my face with the duvet before snuggling down as the door opened.

"Cinque nuovi minuti, Ma," I muttered, Five more minutes, Ma.

"I don't speak Italian," a voice laughed and I peaked over the edge of the covers to see Shawn standing over me.

"What the fuck, what're you doing here?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"I came to pick you up, remember," he smirked. I glanced at my clock.

"At five in the morning?" I whined, flopping back down and covering my head again but the sheets were ripped back. I curled up into a ball, my arm thrown over my face.

"Get up."

"Bite me."

"Do you really think that's appropriate," there was mock in his tone, "Get up."

"Faccialo," I mumbled, Make me, but the mattress suddenly tipped and I was on the floor, "Some boyfriend you're gonna be."

"Want me to kiss it, make it better?" he asked, rolling his eyes as I stood.

"Surprisingly, I'm good," I stuck out my tongue. He grinned but I turned for the bathroom to take a shower. When I came back out, I saw him sitting on the bed and I moved to the dresser to grab my clothes.

"Fuck," he hissed and I whipped around, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" but instead of answering he got up, walking into the hallway, and slammed the door behind him. Well that was odd. After putting on my clothes, I jogged down the stairs to see him eating an apple. On the counter. Again. "By all means, please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," he smirked and I rolled my eyes, picking up my backpack, ready to leave. He threw the remains of the apple in the trash and lead the way to his car. The drive consisted of him frequently changing the station. It actually got quite annoying.

"No, I like that song," I protested, pushing the back button and his eyebrow rose.

"Never figured you a Reba fan," he muttered but I ignored him. We finally pulled into the school parking lot and I practically bolted from the car. I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into.

"Hey Tony," Mike called and I waved, somewhat relieved as I walked over, "What's up with the puppy dog?"

"Nothing," I muttered, not even bothering to look at what he meant, as Kevin came over. He slung his arm around my shoulder, ruffling my hair but I shoved him off.

"Oh, touchy, what happened?" he mocked, poking at my face but I snapped at his finger.

"Yeah, uh, Tons, that doesn't look like nothing, he's practically glaring at straight man here," Mike stated, raising an eyebrow, "Strike that, he is glaring at straight man."

"You make him sound like a super hero," I snickered, "Straight Man."

"I do love how you characterize me by my sexuality," Kev laughed, shaking his head to which Mike shrugged in response.

"I gotta get to math," I sighed, ignoring the eyes on my back. I didn't understand him.

"Don't sound too excited," Mike teased and I rolled my eyes, smiling a little as I walked away.

"Hey Dave," I greeted the concentrated boy but only got a nod in return. Shaking my head, I sat next to him before I pulled out my unfinished homework.

"Didn't do your homework?" he finally asked and I shook my head, hearing him chuckle.

"Help?" I looked over at him, completely befuddled and he smiled, nodding again. By the time the bell rang, I had finished the homework and understood it a little more. When I looked up, I saw Shawn walk in with Daniel and blinked in confusion. "What's he doing here?"

"He's taking the class," David told me, raising an eyebrow, "Honestly, Tony, how do you-?"

"Don't finish that," I glared at him slightly but he only shook his head. I heard someone sit next to me and turned to see Daniel, Shawn to his right. They were engrossed in a conversation. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the front of the class but couldn't stop myself from yawning.

"Tony," a voice called, "Tony, class's over." I looked up to see David, shaking me.

"You're gonna be late," I stated, rubbing my eyes. He smiled slightly before leaving and I shook my head, trying to wake myself up a little more. Standing, I found Mike by my locker, looking at his watch. He looked at me expectantly when I stopped in front of him, opening my locker. "I fell asleep."

"You really need to sleep at night and work at school, Tony," he sighed, "It's what everyone else does."

"I know," I muttered, not really wanting to deal with this right now. I really didn't like when people told me the stuff I already knew. It was just a pet peeve of mine, well, one of them.

"C'mon," he tugged at my sleeve and I followed, dragging my feet slightly. Throwing my bag on the stage, I watched Mike rifling through the costumes that were going to be donated later that day and wrinkled my nose slightly. He turned to me, about to say something but stopped, his eyes behind me. "What're they doing here?"

"What," I started, but groaned mid sentence, "What'd you want?" Shawn sent me an amused look before looking at Kelly and I rolled my eyes, turning back to Mike, giving him a somewhat annoyed look. He shrugged, walking off and I glanced back to see Shawn standing by me. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want," he chuckled.

"You're a right ass, ya know that," I informed him, standing and starting to walk away from him but he stopped me.

"What's your problem?" he raised an eyebrow and I felt my nose crinkle as I looked away.

"What?" I eventually sighed, tired of him just staring at me. Mike still hadn't returned and Kelly had said something about going off to find David. I was pretty sure he didn't have a free this period though . . .

"You've been ignoring me."

"You're acting feminine," I stated, "Aren't soccer players supposed to be macho?"

"Justin-."

"Kevin is my friend, anything more, I'd barf," I muttered, flicking a piece of lint off my pants, "This is weird."

"And here I thought it would be fine," he rolled his eyes, "You've had a boyfriend before-."

"Not a pretend one."

"You're amazing," he chuckled, "Just pretend."

"There's a reason I don't go on stage, Shawn."

"We both know you're attracted to me, so just start from there," he shrugged, "You're over complicating things. Thinking too much."

"You're incredibly," but before I could finish, something cut me off. My eyes flew wide as I forgot to breath. Shawn Conlon was kissing me.

"Holy hell!" Mike yelled, papers flying, "You're, with the, and, you, he, holy hell!" As Shawn pulled back, I looked to find Mike again but he was gone.

"Where'd he go," I murmured, in a slight daze. Shawn only smirked, ruffling my hair. Mike stuck his head in again, looking somewhat like a confused small child.

"What's going on?" his stage whisper made me snap out of whatever trance I had succumbed to. Shawn was looking at me; I felt it. He wanted to see what I was going to say or something along those lines.

"What're you talking about, Mike?" I yawned practically stumbling back.

"You need sleep," he stated, pointing a stern finger at me and fully emerging into the room.

"I know, Mike."

"And to work on homework, not work that's due however long away."

"I know, Mike," I growled, glaring at him. He sounded like my mother.

"You're a little hostile," Shawn laughed.

"No I'm not!" I defended, indignantly.

"It's kinda hot," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist, his thumbs in my belt loops, and rested his face against my neck. I stiffened momentarily but he replaced the hot breath with his chin. "Relax."

"Tony, what is going on?" Mike demanded, his hands on his hips, "Why is Conlon practically molesting you?" Shawn dug his chin deeper for a split second and I jumped slightly.

"He's not," my voice didn't sound entirely certain.

"Then explain the hands."

"Mike, you aren't my mother," I replied tiredly, turning and resting my own face in Shawn's neck, leaning against him. I was way too tired to deal with this. His warmth was soothing and as he wrapped one arm around my waist, I arched my back slightly.

"Don't give me that look, Conlon, I've known him since pre k," Mike practically snapped. I looked up at him, expecting to find confusion, but instead I found annoyance and it was directed at Mike.

"I'm gonna go over," I threw my hand in a random direction, "there."

"Why're you so tired?" he inquired, following me to a prop couch, where I sat, squinting up at him.

"Lack of sleep," I more suggested but he gave me a look, "I dunno, I just can't sleep."

"If you're gonna meet my father, you're gonna have to look presentable and have manners. You need to sleep more."

"I have manners!" I protested but he rolled his eyes, "You're mean."

"And be matured," he sighed, sitting next to me.

"I was planning on laying down," I informed him; this time, he smirked.

"So lie down." Glaring at him through my sleepy haze, I lay across his lap but he laughed, pushing me up again. Laying down himself, he pulled me against him, letting me get comfortable. It honestly wasn't that hard to either; at one point, I had my arm across his chest. I moved to take it off but his hand held it in place running his thumb back and forth, soothingly. Sleep tugged it's final string before it won the battle; the last thing I remember was him humming something under his breath as I drifted into a pleasant dreamland.

--

**A/N: I'm so amazingly sorry that it's been so long!! And that it's not the longest but I've been quite busy with school :-\ erm, I hope you like this chapter and I'd appreciate it if you'd review :-) thanks for reading!!!**


	6. For Real

CHAPTER SIX

"Tony, you're getting a tutor," Kevin stated and I gaped.

"What the hell?" I demanded, looking between my best friends, "Who're _you_ to decide that?"

"Tones, you don't get Shakespeare, it's obvious you need help," Mike explained before Kevin could say anything, "Kev needs you. Could you at least give it a try?"

"I repeat, who are _you_ to decide that?" I growled, glaring at them.

"You want us to talk to your mum?" Kev glowered back.

"You guys are supposed to be my _friends_, not my _parents_," I yelled, making to pick up my tray, but threw it back down, thoroughly frustrated. Storming out of the cafeteria and down the hall, I twirled in my locker combination, just to slam it shut.

"Tony?"

"Now isn't the time, Shawn," I stood, staring at the peeling paint in front of me.

"Tony, look at me," his hand gripped my upper arm. I allowed him to turn my body but refused to look at him. Who the hell were they? I didn't need them to try to act like my parents. I _had_ parents. Well, I had Ma, at least. "Tony."

"Shawn, just leave me alone," I muttered, pointedly looking at a locker across the hall.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out something's wrong with you," he stated, finally catching my eyes.

"What's wrong then," I challenged, feeling my eyes narrow. Who was this kid? He'd asked me to be his pretend boyfriend, but that's all it was. So _why_ was he acting like he _cared_? Wait, why was _I_ acting like I cared?

"I'm gonna be your friend whether you like it or not, Higgins," he told me in a sharp tone, a flash passing through his eyes, "Whatever's going on, either tell me or tell them."

"Why should I tell you?" I nearly scolded myself for asking such a stupid question.

"You know why," he growled, practically slamming me against the lockers behind us. A split second later, his lips had attached themselves to mine, his mouth ravishing my own furiously. Digging my hands into his hair, I responded full force. Something inside of me wanted to kiss him, liked kissing him. Tasting blood, I opened my mouth with a quite moan and we somehow got even closer. A throat cleared; it registered in the back of my mind but it wasn't until someone flicked my arm that I jumped away, looking to see Kevin and Mike, both shocked and confused.

"Tones, you've got, uhm," Mike started but a hot, wet muscle trailed from my chin to the corner of my mouth, cutting him off.

"For Christ's sake, that's disgusting," Kevin, despite himself, was laughing, "How long have you and Conlon been playing tonsil hockey?"

"Bout ten minutes," I responded uncertainly but he rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday," Shawn answered, his arm around my shoulders. I nodded dumbly, feeling somewhat tingly from our . . . encounter, thing, huh?

"Tones," Mike's voice made me jump slightly, "You were day dreaming."

"Thinking too much," Shawn murmured, his forehead resting against the side of my head, but I shook him off, opening my locker.

"I'll see you later," I muttered, walking away from their protests. This was beyond bad. The way he kissed me; his arms around me. Oh good god, I sounded like a girl, not to mention felt like one, but, well, I couldn't help it. Fuck, shit.

"Tony," a voice sighed, poking me.

"Sorry," I muttered, turning towards Scott.

"You alright?" he asked, tapping his pencil against the desk.

"I dunno," I wrinkled my nose somewhat as the bell rang, "I'll see you round." I didn't wait for a response; hurried out of the room to meet up with Kevin.

"Tony," Kev called after me but I barely slowed, "Whoa, avoiding someone?"

"No," I raised an eyebrow, casting him a sideways glance. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly. Entering the theater, I already saw people waiting in the lobby but ducked into the booth, setting up the sound system. Minutes later, Kevin appeared with a stack of resumes as well some CDs. The first few auditions were with music but as time went on, less used it, until the stack was gone.

"You can leave if you want, Tony, we'll just talk tomorrow," Kev yawned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You look like you need to go home anyway."

"Alright," I stood, picking up my stuff, "I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah," his voice was distant. Talking to Kevin during auditions was like talking to a brick wall. He got so into them. Shaking my head, I exited the theater. Thankfully, there wasn't any practice today, so with any luck, I wouldn't have to see Shawn.

"Tony." Maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away, I decided not bothering to stop. "Tony!"

"What?" I glanced back at him, despite myself.

"Could you stop walking so we can talk?" he asked, catching up with me. Looking to the other side, I slowed to a stop, turning back to him. "What's with you today? You're worse than a girl."

"I resent that," I glared but he smirked.

"It's the truth." Shaking my head, I started to walk again but his hand encircled my wrist. "Tony-."

"I don't think this is a good idea," I blurted, not daring to look at him.

"I told you not to think," he teased.

"I'm serious, Shawn." Fiddling with my fingers, I watched his feet step out of the way but didn't start walking again.

"You don't think what is a good idea?" he asked calmly and I couldn't help biting my thumbnail. Stupid nervous habit.

"Your favour," I told him carefully.

"Why not?" he inquired; he was nothing but patient, however I knew his eyes were probably different. This all _started_ because of those damn eyes! Stupid eyes . . .

"I just don't," I muttered.

"Tony," it was like he was glaring at me through his words. Hell, he probably was.

"I," I started, finally looking up from the ground, "it wouldn't be pretending."

"It hasn't _been_ pretending, Tony," he chuckled slightly but I still didn't look at him; instead, furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought that, I didn't know they were still there," I thought aloud.

"What were," he stepped closer. His fingers hooked under my chin, forcing me to look into those piercing blue orbs and something inside me snapped.

"This is all your fault," I practically yelled.

"My fault," he repeated, amused as he leant against the car beside him, "It's just as much yours as it is mine."

"What?" I snapped, folding my arms.

"Tony, you really are an idiot," he sighed, turning to face me. His hands held my face in place as he leant in. The kiss was brief but that damn spark still surged through my body. "What I asked was quite legitimate but it was also a damn good excuse."

"Excuse for what," I grumbled but his lips brushed against mine again, his hands slipping behind my neck.

"To get closer to you, dim wit," he laughed, "Because you obviously haven't noticed, I'll spell it out for you. Anthony, I _like_ you. I want you to be my boyfriend, pretend or not. I just want an excuse to be close to you and be able to do this any time I damn well please." His lips slammed against mine but this time, they stayed for longer. When we pulled apart, we were both panting slightly and I really _felt_ like an idiot. "Would you just be my boyfriend and stop thinking so much?"

"What about your-?"

"Still need to do that, but instead of pretend," he licked his lips, "you really are mine." Smiling slightly, I stepped closer to him but instead of kissing him, I hugged him tightly. "I'm taking this as a yes."

"Take it as whatever you want," I muttered, pulling back to look at him, "I've liked you since freshman year."

"That long huh," he smirked, "Maybe I'm a bit of an idiot too then, huh?"

"Maybe a little," I agreed, timidly going on my tiptoes and kissing him, "But I don't really care right now." Smirking, he let me pull him down the driveway.

"Where're you taking me?"

"I have to get home," I reminded him. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he pulled me so my left side was pressed against his right as we walked. Opening his car, he let me put my bag in the trunk and waited as I practically tripped into the seat.

"You're a bit of a klutz," he grinned.

"It's why I'm in the booth," I muttered. He gave me a questioning look as he started the car and pulled away from school.

"Is your mum home?"

"She wasn't this morning," I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

"Do you think she'll be home by tonight?"

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head at him, "It's a little early to be meeting the parents. Only been a day."

"So," he shrugged, "I still wanna meet her."

"You will," I smiled, looking back out the window, "You just missed my house." He just smirked, not making a move to turn around any time soon. "Where're we going?"

"We're gonna fix your sleeping problem," he stated, "Why are you in the booth?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly and he chuckled.

"You said you're in the booth cause you're a klutz," he elaborated, turning the wheel, "What happened?"

"I was working with a drill to fix a piece of the set during one of the scenes, it had to go on in two seconds, the drill slipped, and I spliced open my hand, arm. Whatever. Kevin doesn't trust me on the floor, or with power tools," I tilted my head slightly but shook it, "The only reason it slipped was because another techie was yelling, well, he was more like hissing at me. He told me to hurry up; so I rushed and, it just, slipped."

"You act like it's no big deal," he glanced over at me, "You got a scar from it?"

"Uh," I lifted my sleeve up, tracing a light white line from the bottom of my palm to halfway up my arm.

"Jesus, that must've been painful," he muttered, reaching out to touch it but I snatched the limb back, stomping my foot.

"Watch the road!" Laughing, he obliged, turning straight and I shook my head. "What about you?"

"Me what?" his eyebrow raised.

"I mean, I've heard rumors about cleat shaped scars, I'm curious," I explained.

"No cleat scars," he grinned, turning into a gated driveway.

"But you have some?"

"Scars, yeah, everyone does," he shrugged.

"Mike doesn't," I stated.

"Well Mike's lucky," he chuckled, opening the door, "C'mon." Smiling slightly, I did the same but froze, my jaw dropped.

"This is your house?" I squeaked. It was as big as our _school_!

"C'mon, it's better inside," he gave me a mischievous look, dragging me in behind him. Mother of, hell, I had no idea houses could be so big, let alone hold so much _crap_.

--

**A/N****: So Tony has a hissy fit, he and Shawn get together for real, and they're going to Shawn's house....hmm... =P**

**Two chapters in one day! Are you excited, I am...aside from the fact that they both aren't very well written...as you can tell, dialogue is soooo much easier for me than description, don't ask me why....but I hope you like it regardless :-) Please review, I really appreciate the feedback :-)  
**


	7. Long Day and Mike

**A/N****: I know, I know!! I'm really sorry, it's been forever. It's been a combination of writers' block and business, not an excuse but there's nothing else I can say . . . still, I hope you like it! It's not **_**long**_** but it's not short either . . . hopefully I'll be posting soon but I can't make any promises. Please, please, please review, this's the only note on the story, so don't forget!! It really helps and motivates me to post . . . aiight, enough with the note, on with the story . . . enjoy!!**

--

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What're we doing here again?" I yawned, sitting patiently, or not so patiently, on Shawn's bed. He'd disappeared into his closets an hour ago; I wasn't entirely sure if he'd come out again.

"Just wait," I heard him laugh; the sound of it made me wonder how big his closet actually was. Standing, I quietly moved to the door but as I got closer, he slipped out, pushing me back gently. "It looks like something exploded in there, you're not going in."

"You're embarrassed by your closet?" I asked skeptically but he didn't respond; instead, held up a shirt and pair of sweats, "I can afford pajamas, Shawn."

"You want my help or not?" he demanded, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"I never asked for it," I pointed out but he rolled his eyes, sending me a look, "Fine . . . "

"Wear these to bed tonight then," he shoved the clothing at my chest and I flat out laughed.

"What?"

"You heard me," he smirked but I shook my head.

"You're crazy," I muttered, looking at the gray sweats and black shirt.

"You better not loose those either," he warned, flopping back on his bed, "They're my favourite."

"Pants?" I questioned and he nodded, "You don't have to-."

"Shut up and take the damn clothes, Higgins," he laughed.

"You're an ass," I glared at him but it really wasn't any use. He simply smirked, closing his eyes. Looking quite peaceful actually.

"You gonna stand there and stare or come join me?" he yawned, stretching. Rolling my eyes, I crawled in next to him as he turned to face me.

"No who's staring?" I mocked, sticking out my tongue. Sighing, he shook his head, as if he were only tolerating me but broke into a grin, pulling me so our noses were barely touching. "What's that?"

"What's what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly but I traced his jaw lightly.

"That," I murmured. His face turned blank as he rolled onto his back. Propping myself up on my elbow, I looked down at him, waiting for him to speak but he never did. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling. "Shawn-."

"Drop it, Tony," he warned in a low tone. Furrowing my eyebrows, I sat up, staring at him for a couple seconds longer but stood, shaking my head.

"I'll see you later," I muttered, picking up my stuff. He didn't move to stop me; he was too mesmerized by the ceiling pattern; so I let myself out. That was weird. Wrinkling my nose, I started towards my house, kicking rocks along my path. He'd said earlier, as if it were nothing, that everyone had their scars. So, why was he acting so strange now? As I opened the door, I found myself somewhat relieved that Ma wasn't home yet. There was a voicemail saying she'd be home by Monday at the latest and I smiled at the scuffle as my aunt's voice flooded through the phone. Pressing stop, I jogged up the stairs, removing my sneakers before I flopped onto the bed. My bag was on my desk chair by this time but I lay, staring at the grey sweats that hung loosely over the side. Smiling lightly, I changed into them, noting they were somewhat baggy. No wonder Shawn liked them so much. At the thought of him, I reached for my phone but shook my head. He didn't really seem like he wanted to talk anymore. Sighing, I moved to leave the room but my phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tones, we still on for the movie tonight?" Mike's voice hit my ear and I found myself somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking across the room as I spoke.

"You alright?" he inquired, curiosity and concern overtaking his tone.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded again, "Come over in like an hour or something, kay?"

"Alright," he responded but he didn't believe me. I could tell. It really wasn't that there was something wrong. I wasn't upset, really, more confused if anything. Shawn was just . . . I dunno, there wasn't exactly a way to describe him. Sighing, I felt my phone going off again.

"What now, Mike," I asked, flopping back on my bed.

"It's Shawn," the confused voice made me sit up abruptly. That was fast.

"Oh," I drew out slowly, mentally cursing myself for being stupid, "Hi."

"Hi," he chuckled, "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted-."

"It's fine," I interrupted, "It really wasn't my business."

"I still shouldn't have acted like that," he stated and I thought it better than to argue with him, "So what're you up to?"

"Mike's gonna come over for Movie Night," I told him, rubbing a hand over my face, "Kev is helping Mr. Green with the cast list, otherwise he'd come over too. What about you?"

"I dunno," I could feel him shrug through the phone, "Normally, me and the boys go out for pizza or something. I don't feel like it tonight."

"The boys," I couldn't help but laugh. It was too cute!

"Yeah, the team," he said slowly but I shook my head, still smiling.

"Why don't you feel like it?" I asked, amusement still in my tone.

"I just don't."

"Well that's not emo at all," I muttered, "You could always come over and hang out with us if you wanted."

"No," he sounded like he was smirking.

"I'm offended," I mocked, "You don't want to spend time with me?"

"Ah, don't do that," he murmured and the corner of my mouth twitched.

"Come over."

"Tony I just said-."

"Please," I sniffed and he chuckled.

"You're lucky."

"We both are," I stated.

"We are," he agreed, "I'll be over in ten minutes."

"I'll be, well, here," I laughed, chewing the inside of my lip, "Bye Shawn."

"See you soon," he answered before the click sounded and I fell back onto my bed. Yawning, I stretched slightly before standing again, jogging back down the stairs. When the doorbell rang, I was in the kitchen, making popcorn; so I didn't bother to answer it.

"You know, you really should hide your key in a better place," Mike stated, leaning against the counter, holding said key as he spoke.

"I don't hide it," I looked at him, "my mother does." He shook his head, smiling but set the key next to him as he sat. "Shawn's coming too."

"Is he why you were so weird earlier?" he questioned, tilting his head and I shrugged.

"He just, he seemed upset when I left," I muttered, "I was confused."

"Ah," was all he said as the door rang again, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Could you?" I muttered, distractedly, "I'm a little busy."

"You and you're food," he laughed, shaking his head as he left. Rolling my eyes, I shook some salt onto the popcorn. "Tony?"

"What?" I whined.

"Your boyfriend's here."

"Gee, really? I had no idea," I sighed, "Let him in, Mike."

"He doesn't know the password!" his childish protest made me raise an eyebrow.

"Mike?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Quit drinking Monsters, huh?" I requested, sticking my head out the kitchen door, "Specially when you're coming here."

"Go to hell," he replied flippantly. Shaking my head, I watched him exit to the living room, revealing Shawn standing in the doorway. He'd changed from earlier. Probably showered too. Chewing on the inside of my lip, I ducked back into the kitchen to finish the popcorn. "He's still-."

"Put the movie in, Mike!" I yelled, hearing Shawn chuckle and looked up to see him across from me, "Hey."

"Hi," he smirked, "Monster?"

"Energy drink, Mike gets really weird when he drinks them," I explained, leaving out what normally happened. Truth be told, I was somewhat glad Shawn was there. Mike was a little, well, crazy. Sometimes. "Anyways, you feel better?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking around, "Can I help?"

"Uh," I bit my lip before my eyes landed on the fridge, "Drinks? Water for Mike preferably."

"I figured," there was a hint of a smile before he disappeared behind me. Shaking the bowl around, I wrinkled my nose slightly before the clink of glasses surrounded me. Setting the bowl down, I noticed a pair of arms that hadn't been there before and turned to find Shawn.

"Hi."

"Hi there," a softness in eyes made me smile as thumb ran over my cheek. He dipped closer, his breath hitting my lips but a crash sounded from the living room. Shutting his eyes tightly, he stepped back as I made my way around the counter to find Mike standing but a vase smashed at the floor.

"Mike!" I groaned, smacking my forehead, "We talked about this."

"Sorry," he mumbled, fiddling with his hands. He looked like a small child.

"It's fine," I sighed, my teeth gritting slightly as I pulled out the broom.

"No it's not," he shook his head and I looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I, shouldn't have even come."

"What're you talking about," I demanded, "We always hang out on Fridays. Quit acting like this."

"Tones-."

"I'm serious," I stated, sending him a stern look before I started to clean up the glass. He stood there as if he didn't know what to do. Scooping up the shards of glass, I made my way to the kitchen to dispose of it to find Shawn sitting on the counter. "Would you get off there, if Ma saw you, she'd kick your ass." He started to say something but I left, finding Mike with his head against the wall. "C'mon, Mike, the bed's already made up."

"I didn't mean to break the vase," he muttered, looking over at me with sorrow filled eyes. We both knew this wasn't about broken glass though.

"I know," I nodded, "C'mon, go to bed, huh?" Wrapping his arms around himself, he let me guide him to our guest bedroom and turned slightly, about to say something but stopped. "Go on, we can talk tomorrow."

"Alright," he agreed quietly, pushing the door open. Turning back, I saw Shawn watching and he tilting his head slightly before disappearing into the living room. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair before I ventured down the hallways to talk to him but when I went into the living room, he was sitting on the couch and pat the place next to him.

"It's been a long day," he smiled and I nodded, "C'mere." Obliging, I let his warmth overtake my being again as we sat, watching the screen. I felt him shift slightly before his hand started idly playing with my fingers. Chuckling softly, I yawned as I rested my face in his neck. "Is he okay?"

"Mike?" I inquired and he nodded, "Yeah. It happens a lot."

"He breaks stuff?"

"No, he's, his dad," I let out a sigh, "His dad kicks him out on a regular basis. They kind of butt heads."

"Oh," was all he responded. Looking up at him, I saw he looked in thought but when his eyes connected with mine, he simply smiled, softly kissing me before we both looked back at the TV screen. It really had been a long day.


	8. Ma Knows More Than You Think

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Anthony?" a voice called but I swatted my head, burying my face further into my pillow. "Anthony, _dove siete_?" _Where are you?_

"Ma," I groaned, covering my eyes as I turned slightly, "_È__ sabato, lo ha lasciato dormire_." _It's Saturday, let me sleep_.

"Tony, _avete un corpo supplementare_," she told me slowly, _You have an extra body_.

"Ma, _che cosa sono voi_ – ah!" _What're you talking_ – I jumped back to find a sleeping Shawn. How'd he get there? Shifting my gaze to the door, I saw my unimpressed mother looking down at me. "Ma-."

"No," she shook her head firmly, leaving the doorway.

"Ma!" I called after her, scrambling to get up and followed her into the kitchen, "Ma, _siete stati supposti di essere lunedì domestico_." _You were supposed to be home Monday._

"Oh _e quello è una giustificazione per fare questo_," she demanded, _and that's an excuse to do this?_

"Well, no," I muttered, looking down.

"_Potreste denominare e dirmi_, Tony," she sighed, brushing a few hairs aside. _You could have called and told me_.

"_So, io sono spiacente_," I mumbled, _I know; I'm sorry_. Nodding, she finally smiled, pulling me into a hug and ruffled my hair. "_Come è_?" _How is she_?

"_È benissimo, drammatico come di consueto, ma fine_," she chuckled, shaking her head again. _She's fine, dramatic as usual, but fine_.

"Mike _è qui anche_," I told her. Her eyes filled with anger. _Mike's here too_.

"_Il suo padre è unbelievable, Michael dovrebbe muoversi appena dentro ed ottenerlo fatto. Non lo capisco affatto; gli uomini gradiscono che infuriate me a nessun'estremità_," she fumed, her eyes narrowing. _His father is unbelievable, Michael should just move in and get it done. I don't understand him at all; men like that infuriate me to no end_.

"_So_, Ma," I smiled fondly, _I know_, watching her frustration simmer slowly but something made me turn and I saw Shawn, confused, as he looked into the kitchen. "Ma, _ciò è Shawn, il mio amico di ragazzo_." _This is Shawn, my boyfriend_.

"Ah!" her eyes lit up as she stepped forward to drag him in, "_E mi non avete detto questo neanche_!" _And you didn't tell me this either_!

"_Non eravate qui!_" I reminded her, _You weren't here_!

"_Una storia probabile_," she teased, winking at me, _A likely story_. Shaking my head, I watched her fuss over a sleepy Shawn before she pushed him towards me. "_Sia buono_." _Be good_.

"_Sempre_, Ma," I laughed, watching her leave before turning my attention to Shawn, "Always."

"That's definitely not something you expect this early," he yawned, leaning against he counter, "How'd you sleep?"

"_Buon_," I smiled, before correcting myself: "Good."

"Good," he chuckled, brushing his lips lightly over mine. A chuckle sounded and we looked over to see my mother standing, groceries in hand.

"_Possiamo ottenere quelli, voi dovremmo riposarci_," I lightly scolded her, _We can get those, you should rest_. She was always doing something; she deserved some time to relax.

"_Assurdità_," she sniffed, _Nonsense_, setting the bag on the counter but I folded my arms, pointing to the stairs.

"_Va il resto_." _Go rest_. She smirked at me playfully but looked to Shawn.

"My boy, always looking out for me," she praised, her tone like a song, painting the words with her accent. He grinned nodded as he ruffled my hair but I wrinkled my nose, shoving him away. "Hey! _Sia piacevole_." _Be nice_. Scowling slightly, I watched her move up the stares before I glanced back at Shawn.

"_Creatore di difficoltà_," I grumbled, standing before I took the keys off the counter. _Troublemaker_.

"You're gonna have to teach me Italian if you keep speaking it," he murmured, sending chills down my spine as his breath hit my ear.

"Troublemaker," I repeated, feeling his hand slink around my waist but before it could slip any lower, I felt myself stiffen. It'd been a day, well technically it'd been pretty much three if you couldn't when he 'fake' asked me . . . but still. The fact he was trying to get into my pant, well, his pants, after such a short amount of time? I jumped back slightly, glancing out the window. "We have to unload Ma's car."

"Alright," he nodded slowly, observing me as he did so. God it was so awkward. Biting my lip, I made to leave but he yanked me back, so I was flush against his back.

"Shawn-."

"I just want to know what's wrong," he told me, his lips brushing against my neck softly. It forced me to rest my head against his shoulder. _That_ was the effect he had on me. After, god, we'll just say it's been three days. Maybe I should ask him. "Tony?"

"Hm," I responded quickly, due to being pulled out of my thoughts. He smirked lightly.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked before I felt his teeth scrape my neck; I couldn't help moaning slightly.

"How long has it been?" I muttered, straining to keep my eyes open. What? Just cause I thought it was too fast, didn't mean I didn't _want_ to . . .

"What'd you mean?"

"I dunno, would you say that we've been going out since you first asked me-?"

"Yes," he interrupted firmly, "We were just, confirming the second time."

"So it's been three days?"

"About," he smirked, "What's this about?" I felt his fingers crawling slowly to the top of his sweats and gasped as the warmth caressed my skin.

"It's only been-."

"Three days," he finished, the warmth gone; leaving a tingling where it'd been, "Right, too fast."

"Ahg," I groaned, glaring at him slightly as he walked around the counter, "_State frustrando_." _You're frustrating_.

"You can't have it both ways, Tony," he smirked, "It's pretty sexy when you do that, ya know?"

"Do what?" I muttered, folding my arms as I watched him. I was sitting again, not really wanting to get up and get the rest of the food. I needed to learn to keep my mouth _shut_.

"Speak Italian."

--

"D'ya wanna come to our practice tomorrow?" Shawn asked as I stretched on my bed, "You were a cat in another life."

"_Vaffunculo_," I grumbled, _Fuck you_.

"What'd you say?" he asked, looking over my Romeo and Juliet book.

"Never mind," I muttered, opening an eye, "You know, you can't exactly help me if you have the book upside down."

"You can't exactly be helped if you're asleep," he retorted, "Sit up."

"Shawn!" I whined.

"I could always get your mother."

"_Vaffunculo_," I repeated, glaring at him. He chuckled, moving to sit closer before coaxing me into a sitting position as well. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "So you wanna?"

"What?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Come to practice," he grinned, "Jeez, you really don't pay attention."

"I thought you meant," I paused, rethinking my statement but shook my head, "Sure, now would you please help me. If I fail, it'll be on your conscience-."

"If you fail, it'll be your own fault," he laughed.

"You promised you'd help me," I whined, wrinkling my nose.

"And I will, but if you still don't get it, then you have a problem."

"You mean we."

"How in the world would _I_ have a problem?"

"Cause if _I_ fail, then _you_ will suffer," I growled, "Explain the damn book."

"Fine," he muttered and I smirked, happy that worked, "It's about a girl-."

"Who meets a boy and their love is forbidden, yes I get that much," I told him, flipping it open, "What I don't understand is the way they speak."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, can you help me?" I asked, now growing impatient.

"Chill out, Tony, I said I'd help."

"I have a test on Monday," I muttered, "I have to do well or I can't do the show and _that_ would be bad because first off Kevin would murder me-."

"I wont let him touch you."

"-and second I wont even be _considered_ to be stage manager next year," I finished, wrinkling my nose at the thought.

"You really like tech, huh?" he questioned quietly and I nodded. Sighing, he pointed to the book, starting to explain. I couldn't help but watch him, really. I mean, here I was, stupider than wood, and he was sitting her patiently, explaining every question I had. No one did that. It was weird. "Tony?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, snapping out of my day dream. He gave me a stern look.

"What'd I just say?"

"He uses a rhyming pattern at the beginning and end of each scene so that people would know, when sitting watch the show, that it was the start or finish and that Tybalt wanted to kill Romeo but Romeo ended up killing him because Tybalt killed Mercucio, who when he died said that he plagues some houses and – whoa," I went wide eyed, Shawn however, was smirking, "How the hell?"

"I'm good, aren't I?"

"Yeah," I nodded, grinning widely as I rocked up to my knees, smashing my lips against his, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he murmured, staring into my eyes. I flushed slightly, trying to sit back down but his hands kept me firmly in place. Tilting his head, I felt his lips caress mine before the pressure increased before the bed was under my back once more.

"Tony?" a sleepy voice called and I groaned. God didn't want me to do anything with him, it was a sign. A sign I tell you.

"Tony, Mike's talking to you," Shawn told me, amusement lacing his tone. I really do need to stop thinking.

"Mike?" I looked to the door, "Hey, uh, what's up?"

"You have no food and I think your mom's sleeping."

"Shit," I hissed, shoving Shawn off with all my might, causing him to fall on to the floor, "Did you not just hear him?! She's asleep!"

"I'll try to be quieter next time you throw me off the floor," he deadpanned but I rolled my eyes.

"Please," I muttered, running down the stairs. She could wake up any minute and if she saw the fridge empty. Oh, she'd have my _head_. "You two could help you know."

"Nah," Shawn shook his head, "It's fun watching you run around."

"If Ma gets made, I'll unleash her fury on _you_, mister," I threatened, "Help."

"Make me," he challenged, smirking.

"Uhg," I groaned, "_Asino_." Mike snickered, despite his sleepy state, and Shawn threw him a questioning look.

"When you hang around with him long enough, you pick up things," he shrugged, "He calls Kevin that quite often. It means ass."

"Ah," Shawn raised an eyebrow in my direction but I was too busy throwing things in the cupboards.

"Tony?"

"Shit," I breathed, glancing at the stairs, "_Sì_, Ma?"

"_Che cosa sta accendendo_?" she asked, her footsteps sounding down the stairs, _What's going on?_

"_Ottenendo alimento_," I called back, glancing around to see if anything else was out. _Getting food_.

"_Lascilo fare qualcosa, esso è quasi tempo del pranzo_," she smiled, patting my shoulder as she walked past. _Let me make something, it's almost lunch time_. I glared back at Shawn, who was still smirking, as I heard the fridge open. "_Dove è l'acqua_?" _Where's the water_?

"Uh," I started, had there been water? Ah, the front seat!

"That's my fault, Mrs. Higgins," Shawn put in, stepping forward and she glanced at him warily, "I offered to get it but forgot to."

"What did you two do?" she asked, despite her accent there was suspicion prevalent.

"He helped me with Shakespeare," I told her, smiling slightly, "I have a test Monday."

"_Aiuto_?" she cocked an eyebrow and I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows.

"_Che altro faremmo_?" I asked slowly, _What else would we do_? She shot me a knowing look and I blushed. She was my mother! "Ma!"

"_Non 'Ma' me, io si ricorda di quel ragazzo del Rick_," her eyes sharpened when his name left her lips. I looked down, somewhat shameful. I hadn't meant for _that_ to happen, actually, I didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Tones," Mike hissed and my eyes snapped to my mother's, whose softened.

"_Faccia attenzione_," she stroked my cheek, _Be careful_, "Now, I make you boys lunch?"

"You don't have to, Mrs. Higgins," Mike assured but she wasn't hearing any of it; instead, kicked us out of the kitchen.

"Tony?" Shawn's voice made me turn slightly, "What was that?"

"What'd you mean?" I muttered, sitting on the couch.

"What'd she say?" he elaborated and I sighed.

"She walked in on me and Rick on day, wasn't pretty. Long story short, it was the last time I saw him."

--

**A/N****: Hey guys! Long time no...yeah, nvm...uhm, so I wrote more!! :-D Basically, I wrote this a couple days ago but my computer decided to PMS on me, so I couldn't post it and the last part got deleted! Oh no! Well, I fixed it, it's not...well, it's basically taking up space...I've had massive writers' block and been editing other stuff to post that I wrote a long, long time ago but I know I have to finish the stuff that's already up...I know, but the other stuff is too hard to resist...Erm :-D Yeah, just review please, it'd help. Cause, I know what I want to do and I have it almost, basically planned out but..well...I still need a little help, so if you like the direction it's going or just have feedback, PLEASE tell me! It really helps...don't ask me how...Uh I think I'm done with my little speial...Oh wait, so this has a lot of Italian in it and, as I said, I cannot speak Italian. If you do, and you notice something terribly, terribly wrong, tell me? Please? Thank you :-) Alright, well, I think I'm done...yeah...okay sorry, tad bit hyper :-D erm...bye!**


	9. Mystery on Both Parts

CHAPTER NINE

"It is so freaking cold!" I whined, rubbing my hands together for warmth but they were too numb to feel anything.

"Quit complaining," Mike laughed, his eyes darting after the boys in uniform before us. Kevin rolled his eyes, glaring at me slightly.

"Why're _we_ here?" he demanded grumpily.

"Because Mike likes the uniforms and you, deep, _deep_ down, _way_ down, wanna be here," I stated. "I know you do."

"Right, Tones," he shook his head, rubbing his own hands together.

"You know you secretly like men," Mike muttered, causing Kevin to smack him. Hard, I might add. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I could only laugh as I looked back at the field to see Shawn, Kelly, Daniel, _and_ Scott watching and pointing up at us. What were they plotting? "What's that?"

"Hell if I know," I felt my eyes narrow as I watched the suspicious party make their way up the bleachers.

"Hey," Shawn smirked, causing my eyebrow to raise.

"_Ciao_," I dragged out slowly, allowing him to pull me up before he slipped something in my back pocket. Squeaking slightly, I jumped back only to see his eyes roll as he watched me.

"Sometimes I think they got your sex wrong," he stated in a playful tone, causing my cheeks to flush slightly.

"You could always check," Kevin grinned before I could respond but Michael shoved him, hard enough to send him off the bleacher. "What the hell, Mike?"

"Shut it, Kevin," was Mike's only response before he watched me carefully but I had already attached my eyes to the metal under us, chewing my lip. "Tones?"

"Yeah, what? Fine," I mumbled, briefly smiling before glancing over at Shawn who was watching us carefully. His friends looked completely lost but I wasn't really in the mood to be stared at; so I jogged down the bleachers. Looking back, I rolled my eyes at the group, gesturing them to follow me. "C'mon, what're you waiting for?" They seemed to jerk from a trance as they moved down the metal stairs and finally joined me on the ground. "What now?"

"We have to get David," Jack stated, a contented tone lacing the phrase and I couldn't help smiling as I glanced at Shawn but he was muttering something to Scott. "We're going to a party."

"Party?" I questioned, along with Michael. His eyes glinted concern and I silently prayed no one saw it but knew I couldn't be that lucky.

"It's tradition," Daniel informed us. "After the first practice, the old players welcome the new ones."

"It isn't until six though," Shawn reminded the group, causing a sigh of remembrance as they all shoved hands in their pockets or scuffed the floor.

"Why don't we just meet back here," Jack suggested, rolling his eyes. The rest simply nodded, walking in their opposite directions; leaving Shawn, Michael, Kevin, and myself to stand awkwardly. Chewing the inside of my mouth, I picked up Shawn's arm, stepping so I could read his watch but when I dropped it, his arm wrapped around my waist as he buried into my neck.

"I should get home," I muttered, glancing up at Kevin and Michael who nodded but looked behind me, at Shawn.

"You gonna come tonight?" he questioned, sounding quite tired.

"It's a school night," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Ma probably wouldn't let me. Plus I have Shakespeare tomorrow."

"Say one thing, Kev," Mike warned, causing Kevin to close his mouth. Furrowing my eyebrows, I watched Mike shake his head as he pushed Kevin in the opposite direction. "We'll see you tomorrow, Tones."

"Yeah," I couldn't help being slightly confused by their behavior. It was like I'd missed something.

"Don't you have Shakespeare with Jack," Shawn questioned and I nodded, tugging him to walk. "Then your test's on Tuesday."

"Oh, well, I have something tomorrow," I stated, jumping back slightly when he flicked between my eyebrows.

"Quit frowning," he smiled slightly, leaning against the hood of his car. "Doesn't the cast list go up tomorrow?"

"That's it!" I exclaimed, causing him to laugh.

"What would you do without me," he tease, pulling me closer by my jacket. Shrugging, I watched carefully as his arms slipped around my waist before his lips lightly touched mine. "You gonna tell me what went on back there or no?"

"Probably not," I wrinkled my nose, looking up at him. His expression was soft, probably due to the fact he was tired but it was nice; I couldn't complain. Don't get me wrong, I liked the playful Shawn too, but the calm, peaceful one was a nice change. Especially right now.

"What're you thinking about?" Shawn asked, tilting his head but I simply smiled, kissing him before stepping back. Sighing slightly, he straightened, watching me walk around the car. "What'd you wanna do?"

"Go home?" I suggested. Nodding, he opened the car door, not bothering to wait for me as he started the engine. I suddenly wondered if he was mad at me. The car ride to my house was silent and when we pulled into my driveway, I paused before opening the door, relieved to hear his door open too. Pulling out my keys, I turned momentarily only to gasp, pointing at his side. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" he looked down, at his hip, groaning slightly as he looked up at me helplessly. How had I not see those dark circles before? Reaching out, I led him into the house, into the kitchen before I got the first aid kit.

"Jesus," I muttered, looking at the nasty gash running along the side of his body. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I didn't sleep well last night, I guess I fell this morning."

"You fell?" I repeated doubtfully but he jerked back suddenly.

"Do you think your mother would mind if we just hung out?" he asked through gritted teeth, causing me to send him a sheepish smile.

"I don't think so," I muttered, handing him a large, square band aid. "What'd you wanna do?"

"Hang out," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't be a problem," I shrugged, watching as he led me up the stairs. Opening the door, he let out a long sigh as he lay back on my bed, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Lie on this side," he yawned, watching at I snuggled into his good side. "Are the sweats helping?"

"Yeah," I sighed. He gave me a look but I rolled my eyes. "They are."

"Alright," he shifted slightly, obviously too tired to start an argument. Seconds later, his breath slowed and I realized he was asleep.

--

**A/N****: Hihi, so I know it's short and not much to work with, but I figured it was better than nothing!! Reviews are love, thank you to those who keep reviewing and reading even though I don't post as often as I should!**


	10. The Truth

CHAPTER TEN

Wrinkling my nose, I tried to sit up but failed. Since when did I have a seatbelt in my bed? Oh wait, I smiled slightly, it was Shawn. Looking over at my clock, I saw it was six forty-five and decided to let him sleep as much as he could. He'd looked tired last night. Carefully unwrapping his arm, I slipped out of bed, tiptoeing into the bathroom and into the shower. When I reemerged, I found a very sleepy Shawn, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled, holding out his hand slightly. Glancing down at my towel covered body, I bit my lip as our eyes connected once more and he huffed slightly. "Get dressed."

"Yes, sir," I murmured, smirking slightly as he mock scowled at me. Quickly slipping on a pair of boxers and jeans, I turned once more, ruffling my hair by habit but froze when Shawn laughed. "What?"

"Sexy, Tony, very sexy," he teased, standing as he spoke. "You have anything that might fit me? Considering our, unplanned sleepover."

"I can check," I offered and he shrugged slightly. "You can shower if you want."

"Yeah," was all he said before disappearing behind the door.

"Hey, Ma?" I called down the hall to see her pop out in a silky pink robe. "_Shawn avete dormito sopra dall'incidente, avete qualche cosa che potrebbe portare_?" _Shawn slept over by accident, do you have anything he could wear_? She nodded; she appeared half asleep as she did so but came back moments later with a navy blue shirt. "_Grazie_." Her hand waved behind her as she shut the door once more and I smiled, shaking my head as I padded back to my own room. Glancing at the bathroom door, I lay the shirt on my bed before lying next to it, balled up with my back to the door.

"Tony," Shawn's voice made me jump slightly. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," I yawned, smiling slightly as I stretched, sitting up. He gave me a look but my smile grew as I stood to peck him on the lips. The quick kiss turned into a heated one; a clearing throat made us jump apart.

"_Attento_," my mother muttered, closing the door once more. _Careful_. She couldn't have thought we did anything, could she?

"Relax Tony," Shawn chuckled. "She's probably just a concerned mother."

"Am I that obvious?" I laughed and he nodded, causing me to shove him lightly.

"Hey, watch the towel." The statement made me blush slightly as I pushed him away, handing him the shirt my mother had given me.

"Shawn, can I ask you a question?" I asked, peaking over my shoulder but he was fully clothed, so I turned to face him.

"Course," he grunted, struggling with his belt but I smiled, reaching out to help him. Sighing with defeat, he stepped closer, letting me help.

"What was the matter last night?"

"I was tired," he shrugged, sitting next to me when I'd successfully closed the belt. I gave him a look of doubt but he only returned it. "We all have problems, Tones. You wont tell me yours either."

"But mine don't include bloodshed," I argued.

"C'mon, we'll be late," he tugged at my sleeve but I refused to move. "Quit acting like a three year old, we have to go."

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't," he muttered, pulling at my clothes again. "C'mon-."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, standing but it didn't have any effect. He was taller.

"Are we really gonna do this now," he sighed but I folded my arms, acting the age he'd accused me of. "You wont get everything you want this way. Get your stuff, I'll tell you in the car."

"Promise."

"Yes, damn it, now hurry up," he snapped, obviously annoyed, but I couldn't help it. I was worried. Picking up my bag, I followed him down the stairs, waving to Ma before we got out to the car. Sitting for a second, I watched him stare out the windshield before he glanced over at me, starting the car. "Did you ever look at what I gave you?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, completely thrown off by the change in attitude. "The chain?"

"Yeah," his eyes were on the road but I saw a glint pass through his eyes. "It belonged to my grandfather."

"Oh," was all I could surmise as my eyes focused forward. "Did you really fall, Shawn?"

"Tony-."

"You don't have to tell me what happened," I reasoned, looking at him once more. "I just, could you not lie to my face?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured; I felt the car speed up slightly but I was too busy watching my boyfriend to do anything. "I didn't fall. Well, I might of, but I can't remember. The truth is, I've been working late."

"So that's why you're tired," I processed and he nodded as we pulled into the school parking lot. "And the cut?"

"I got it a while back," he shrugged. "Nothing too serious, I just kinda bumped up against something."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled, now looking at me as he leaned over. "Really." He brushed his lips against mine before climbing out of the car, waiting for me at the hood. I knew he wasn't telling me something. He knew I knew, but I couldn't ask what it was. I hoped we'd both come clean when we told each other what we needed to.

--

**A/N****: Hi guys, I'm extremely tired and quite frustrated because my sleeping pattern is amuck but I felt the need to post (despite the shortness) and say this, despite my crankiness. Recently, while on a trip, I received a message and found it quite juvenile. If you have problem with my posting pattern, message me reasonably and I can try to sort it out but I'm sure I'm not the only one who doesn't post one time or as often on a story as you'd like. **

**Truth be told, I've had writers' block on this story and I've been no where near a computer for the past I don't even know how long; so I'd appreciate it if I didn't get messages like this. The ones demanding quite rudely things that might not be possible. Now I've talked to the person and we've sorted it out but I still felt the need to say something.**

**As some of you might have noticed, I've put some of my stories on break and if I get another deadline-like message, I will put the story on break and not update entirely.**

**Call me unreasonable or what have you, but, as I've said, I find it quite rude to send a message demanding quite childishly for an update. If you request it politely, it goes a lot further and makes me want to try to update more, as opposed to being frustrated, like I was with this one. I'm actually not entirely happy with chapter and hope to make the next one much, much better.**

**However, I do realize that the vast majority of you are being quite patient with me and I completely appreciate it, so sorry if you read all of this. It wasn't directed towards you.**

**Hope you like the story even if my slight tirade seems out of place and might not even make sense, but with the lack of sleep, I'm out of sorts. Reviews are love; critiques are welcome, but if you flame me, I'll probably laugh.**

**Oh and **EmeraldGreyClouds**!! No!! Shawn isn't cutting himself! I was like ahh when I read your review, but no, he's not :-) hope you liked this chapter**


	11. For the Love of Todd

**A/N****: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait! =/ And for the length! But I'm posting three chapters tonight; so hopefully it makes up for it. As I said on my Britain Meets Brooklyn note, I had this urge to post; so here it is! It's probably not up to par, but I'm hoping to edit it later . . . hopefully you guys still like it though! Enjoy! =) Reviews are Love! =)**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"And you believe him?" Kevin questioned, his eyebrow risen as he tacked up a paper.

"Well, no," I muttered, handing him another pin. "But he said he wouldn't lie."

"So you're saying that a gash-."

"It's not a _gash_, Kev," I sighed but he gave me a doubtful look.

"It's about yea big, you said," he asked, holding his hands about six inches apart. I nodded and he rolled his eyes. "That's considered a gash, Tones. The only way he could have gotten something like that is by _bumping_ into a _knife_."

"He could have been in a car crash," I offered but his doubtful look returned.

"And only get away with that," he scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Go to hell," I shoved him weakly but he shook his head.

"Believe what you want to, Tones. He could be telling the truth."

"But he could not be, too," I nodded, feeling Kevin pat my shoulder.

"You know, I'm starting to feel bad for girls," he mused, causing me to laugh. "Guys are complete idiots."

"You filling my boyfriend's head, Justin," a teasing voice inquired and we turned to find Shawn and Jack smirking up the aisle.

"Course not, Conlon," he grinned, ruffling my hair but I ducked away, my eyes narrowing slightly. "He's just been having a rough day, is all."

"Shut up, Kev," I mumbled, avoiding Shawn's questioning stare.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, despite my attempt to not talk about it.

"Guess what I got!" Mike screamed, bursting through the doors into the audience. He looked slightly demonic, not gonna lie.

"What?" Kev and I chorused slowly but his maniacal grin only widened.

"Sweeney Todd!"

"Seriously!!" I questioned, excitedly as Kevin groaned, smashing his head against the board in front of him.

"Why," he cried out loudly but we merely laughed as Shawn sent me a confused look.

"What?"

"We removed his penis freshman year," Mike cackled and I felt my own eyes widen.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but we did scare him pretty badly," I said, hearing Kevin's head hitting the board more.

"Do I want to know?" Shawn questioned slowly but I merely shrugged, yanking Kevin's shoulders in attempt to make him stop.

"All the blood," he muttered but I felt my lips tug upward as an arm wrapped around my waist.

"We should watch it!" Mike gushed, practically bouncing.

"No," Kev shouted, whipping around to point a stern finger at our friend. "Abso-freaking-lutely not."

"Why not!" Mike whined as I leant back into Shawn, yawning slightly.

"You alright?" he questioned quietly and I nodded, smiling when Kevin told Mike to go to hell.

"You know perfectly well why not," Kevin growled, his eyes narrow. Mike visibly gulped but he inhaled nonetheless.

"But I can bring Ernesto."

"What?" I laughed, tilting my head as Mike's cheeks flushed. "How d'you meet new people so quickly."

"He just transferred today; he's in my English class," he explained but looked back to Kevin who shook his head violently.

"Wait, him? Damn, Meyers," Shawn chuckled, shaking his head and I twisted mine to look at him.

"I know," Mike grinned. "Fine, Kev, don't come. Tony will you and-."

"Yeah," I nodded, knowing my friend all too well. "He needs to see it anyway. As long as no bodily fluids hit the carpet or couch, it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Tones!" Mike yelled, running off stage left, probably to go tell his new 'friend'. Chuckling, I looked back at Shawn once more but saw his quizzical, risen eyebrow.

"He's my best friend," I shrugged. "I've known him since elementary school. That and he's been moaning about his sex life for god knows how long."


	12. Taking Out Frustrations

CHAPTER TWELVE

It was the week of our anniversary, our first anniversary, and the most _wonderful_ thing happened. The lead quit the show. Well, one of them. Ren. The guy. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad it happened _now_ as opposed to later on in the semester. I'd have to kill him. But _still_. If he couldn't do the show, or even had _any_ doubt in his mind, he shouldn't have tried out. So now I have to put up with Kevin's wrath because he's getting a shitload of bitching from the director. Because apparently, it's all _our_ fault. Because we _control_ all the freaking actors. Fucking hell.

"Tones, what'd the screw driver ever do to you," Shawn chuckled, his arm wrapped around my waist as he pried the power tool from my furious grip.

"Sorry," I muttered. I'd decided to stay after rehearsal to work on the set. Of course, I'd forgotten I'd asked Shawn for a ride that morning because right now, all I really needed was to be alone. Kevin had thrown a book at me because I did what he'd asked me to, but apparently the director changed his mind. So I got a freaking French dictionary _thrown_ at me. I wanted to just rip down the paper in front of me, but that would have been childish, so instead, I turned to Shawn, bashing my lips against his. I think I tasted blood too.

"Jeez, down, boy," he teased but gently bit my lip. Wrapping my arms around his shoulder, I pulled myself up on my tiptoes. However, after a while, he pushed me away. "I'm not going anywhere, Tony. What's wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow, trying to step closer but his hands were firm.

"No," he responded, somewhat unsure of what to do. Sighing, I stepped back again, turning to work again. "Tony?"

"Why don't you just go find Jack, relive summer a little," I grumbled, not really thinking as I stapled the hell out of the paper in front of me. "You obviously don't want to be here."

"I'm _here_ because it's our one month, Tony," he told me through gritted teeth. "I wanted to _see_ you."

"Right," I snorted, pushing past him.

"What's your problem, Higgins?" he demanded, loudly too. If Kev were here, he'd probably throw his huge-ass _Spanish_ dictionary at me. "I haven't done anything."

"Nor do you want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"It means, just fuck off, Shawn. Seriously. Go fuck Kelly. It'd make you a helluvalot happier, wont it?" Next thing I knew, I was pinned hard against the wall, eye to eye with a frosty, fuming Shawn Conlon. Maybe I'd taken too much of my frustration out on him. I tended to do that. I didn't get physical. I just let my mouth run, more so than usual. He glared down at me; I think he was debating beating the shit out of me, actually. It seemed like I'd pissed him off enough but before I knew it, I was alone once more. "Fuck."


	13. Talking With Friends

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Alright, what the hell happened between you and your violent-as-_hell_ boyfriend," Mike demanded, glaring down at me. I felt my eyes widen, rarely seeing Mike angry, and shifted away.

"I, he," I tried but pushed him away lightly with my foot. Snapping out of the furious trance, his expression seemed to relax as he sat down next to me, resting his forehead in the palm of his hands. "You alright?"

"What, yeah," he muttered. "Tell me what happened."

"Well since you asked nicely," I joked lightly but cleared my throat at the look he threw me. "We got into an argument."

"I gathered as much," he commented dryly. "I was bombarded."

"What?" I turned to look at him but he shook his head. "Did he, attack you?"

"Not so much as throw me against a locker," his eyes rolled as he waved it away but I jumped straight, my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"For Christ's sake, Tony, _yes_, I'm _fine_, what I want to know is if _you_ are," he stated exasperatedly. "He seemed pretty pissed."

"Yeah, well I kinda told him to go 'experiment' with Jack some more," I muttered but he laughed. "It's not funny!"

"You ruffled his feathers," he chuckled. "He's a peacock."

"Mike, you're the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Aw, c'mon, that can't be _all_ that you said," he reasoned and I bit my lip.

"I might have said something about me meaning nothing-."

"Tony!" Mike practically whined. "The boy's obviously _mental_ about you."

"He's not _mental_," I muttered. "But it was a stupid thing to say. I was angry."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Kev told me."

"He feel bad?"

"Psh, Kev? You serious?"

"He threw a _book_ at me," I screeched. "A dictionary, no less."

"Grow a pair, Tones," Kevin grumbled, plopping down next to me. "You wanna explain to me why I almost got mauled?"

"Was it by a certain bear?"

"No," Kevin said slowly, obviously not in the mood for Mike's humor. "Shawn."

"I don't control the boy," I stated. "I just piss him off."

"And before you so rudely interrupted, Kev, we were gonna find a way to make things right," Mike announced.

"We were?" my eyebrow rose but Mike folded his arms causing me to nod. "We were. Any suggestions. It's obvious I can't talk to him-."

"Us neither," Mike nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I feel like crap."

"You sick?" Kevin asked, looking up from his MP3 player.

"No, you _dolt_," Mike reached over to smack him upside the head. "He said stuff he shouldn't of to Shawn. And believe me, if he finds out you threw a dictionary at Tony's head, he'll eat you, so you'd be better off helping than listening to that crap." Raising an eyebrow, I glanced over at Kevin, who mirrored my expression. "What?"

"You've been watching too much TV," I muttered.

"And staying up too late," Kevin added.

"The triple shot mocha probably didn't help either," Mike mused, causing my jaw to drop but Kevin simply shook his head, smiling.

"Psycho," I laughed in slight disbelief. "The two of you."

"Guys," Kevin's head suddenly shot up, a maniacal grin on his face. "I have an idea."


	14. Confrontations

**A/N****: Two posts within days of each other! Shocking, I know! But I had, like before, an urge =) I'm trying to work on the next chapter but I dunno when it'll be up...Hope you like this chapter though; reviews are love =)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"I know it's corny," I muttered but he still hadn't stopped walking; in fact, it didn't look like he was going to. Stumbling back, I found myself against a wall when he yanked me as close as he could, killing a few of my brain cells with his tongue. Yes, apparently that's possible, because, for the life of me, I could _not_ think straight with the boy this close and whatever he was doing with his tongue, well I just hoped he wouldn't stop.

"No more fighting," he murmured against my lips. I couldn't help agreeing before he disconnected, resting his forehead against mine.

"M'sorry," I managed through my haziness. He smirked, rubbing his nose lightly against mine.

"Me too," our lips connected once more before he firmly wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to his car. "How'd you manage to pull it off?"

"Made six different CDs, put them all in, and called in to the radio you listen to," I told him slowly, my head parallel with the floor.

"How'd you get into my car," he chuckled, his nose caressing my ear but I licked my lips, not wanting to tell him. "Tony?"

"I," I started but shook my head. "Rick."

"Rick?" he repeated, slowing down. "Rick, your ex?" I nodded. "He touched my car?"

"No," I shook my head violently, pulling him to look at me. "He, uh, taught me."

"Taught you," his eyebrow rose.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly but he returned it, full force, his arm pulling me close again.

"Why that song?"

"I'd actually never heard of it until Kevin forced me to," I chuckled and he smirked. "It seemed to fit."

"It did, didn't it?"

"So I'm forgiven?" I murmured and he nodded.

"Am I," he inquired. "I was an ass as well."

"You didn't do anything," I smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Kevin wants that to be our 'official song'."

"Like couple song," Shawn questioned, laughing quite hard but I nodded. "Sure why not." He leant down once more, covering my mouth but smirked, causing me to pull back. "You're late."

"Shit," I squeaked, looking at his watch. "Shit!" Ducking under his arm, I booked it to the theater, cursing every word known to man, both American and Italian.

"You're fucking _late!_" Kevin practically screamed as I sprinted in, narrowly missing a script flying past my chest. Kev was special; Mike and I had just learnt to accept it. That and he refused to admit there was a problem. He always blamed it on everyone else. My thoughts caused me to miss the oncoming binder aimed at my head.

"Fuck, Kevin," I yelled, cradling my sore head. The sharp pain made me want to vomit.

"You were supposed to be here an _hour_ ago. We had to go through lights for the _show_. What the _hell_ were you _doing_? Fucking your boyfriend?" he growled but I couldn't really see him. My vision was fuzzing up.

"Shit, Kev," I tried, but I don't know if it made much sense.

"Quit it, Tony," Kevin's voice was less distinguishable now. "Tony?"

"I can't," but I'd blacked out.

--

"I can't believe you-."

"Me?! He was late!"

"You _attacked_ him, asshole. Will you _now_-."

"Really, guys?" I groaned, covering my eyes with my forearms. I guess, on some level, I thought it'd stop the sound. Somehow. Wrinkling my nose, I slowly opened my sore eyes to see blurry outlines of my best friends. "Get help, Kevin."

"I don't-."

"_Both_ of you do," I stated, glaring at them but they sent me level looks. "_I_ don't cause others pain." I almost automatically regretted the statement when I saw Mike's face. He didn't do it on purpose at least; he just didn't know how to act sometimes because of his dad. "I didn't-."

"Yeah you did, Tones," Kev scoffed. My gaze switched to him. He was tired, annoyed; his glare showed both of these, and even though I'd seen it time after time, I'd had enough.

"Shut up, Kevin," I scowled, not stopping at his raised, surprised eyebrows. "Just because you don't want to face your problems, doesn't mean we have to take it. You're fucking _lucky_ we've put up with it for this long."

"Tony," Mike tried to cut me off but I couldn't stop.

"You didn't even stop when I told you guys about Rick," I almost yelled, ignoring the sharp throbbing in my head. "I'm _sorry_ it happened during a show, maybe next time I'll request that they call you for a good time. Would that fucking work?!" By the end of my senseless, pointless rant, I was panting, my two best friends staring at me, shocked.

"I thought," Kevin finally started, swallowing before he continued: "I thought you didn't want it acknowledged."

"I don't! But I still didn't need you practically beating me up either!" I cried incredulously. Inhaling sharply, I buried my face into my hands, trying to steady my sporadic breathing. My headache didn't help too much either. "Just, you need to stop. Alright? D'you get that now? I've passed out because you threw a _binder at me_. That feels ridiculous to say; how is it to hear?"

"Pretty stupid," he muttered, and I glanced up at him again. "I'm sorry, Tones."

"Yeah," I shrugged helplessly, rubbing my scalp as my vision shifted to Mike. "You need to move out, ya know."

"I know," he nodded quietly. "Maybe we should leave."

"No," I tried to shift closer but gasped at the sudden movement. Panic flashed over their faces as they jumped up to make sure I was okay. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. My head just fucking _hurts_."

"Sorry," Kev mumbled, fiddling with his hands as Mike laughed weakly.

"They wouldn't let Shawn in cause he was about to murder Kevin." For the first time, I looked around, realizing I wasn't, like I thought, in my room, but in a hospital-looking one instead.

"I really am-."

"Shut up, Kev," I muttered, a weak smile on my lips as I watched them sit again, but this time on the end of my bed. The door opened and I looked over to see my mother in the door way.

"_Mio bambino_!" she whispered, _my baby_, rushing over to give me a hug. "_Ero in modo da preoccupato_." _ I was so worried_.

"_Sono benissimo_, Ma" I assured her, hugging her tightly in return. _I'm fine, I promise_. "_Prometto_."

"Shawn," she started in her heavily accent, "would like to come in."

"Go cower in the corner," Mike muttered, moving to a chair by the window. Kevin went to stand behind him. Quite literally hiding. I would have laughed, but the door opening distracted me.

"Hey," Shawn smile softly. As soon as my lip tugged up, I found his arms wrapped around me firmly. It probably didn't help that I practically pulled him onto the bed, but he simply adjusted, sitting next to me. On the opposite side than where my friends were, mind you. He didn't look too thrilled when he saw Kevin. Or even Mike for that matter. "How d'you feel?"

"Fine," I nodded, snuggling into his chest. "When can I leave?"

"_Quando il medico dice così_," my mother stated sternly. _When the doctor says so_.

"Ma," I practically whined but stopped when I felt Shawn's chin gently resting on my head. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I relaxed back into him, letting a welcomed silence slip through the room. When I opened my eyes again, I found we were alone. "Shawn?"

"Hm?" he murmured, he'd probably fallen asleep too. "You okay?"

"What, yeah," I smiled, looking up at him. He smirked down at me, his lips brushing over mine gently, before the arm on my waist shifted. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," he chuckled. "Don't worry about me."

"That's like telling a fish not to swim," I grinned and he laughed, a fond look in his eyes when they connected with mine again.

"I know the feeling."


	15. Kevin

**A/N****: Alright, so I know it's been for-fucking-EVER, and you have no idea how bad I feel about that, but I have a new chapter. It's not exactly short, but it's not long either, I don't think, but I don't know if it's even good at this point, I just felt **_**really**_** bad for not updating in such a long time . . . Oh! And sorry for any typos . . .**

**For those of you reading my other stories, I am trying my **_**hardest**_** to update those as well, because, as I said earlier, I feel really bad.**

**But anyways, I hope you like this chapter, even though to me, it's basically a filler . . . Oh and remember Reviews are Love!**

**xx**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I wish I could say we stayed like that for a while, but school called. The next day, actually. Kevin was abnormally quiet for the next couple weeks. The only time he talked was hushed with Mike; to be honest: I didn't like it too much. Shawn told me not to pay any mind, of course. He still wasn't too happy with them, but he didn't really understand our friendship.

"He's fucking walking on _egg_shells, Mike," I whined, about four weeks later. It was Friday, thank god, and I was venting at my only apparent friend during our free.

"He sent you to the hospital, Tones," Mike reasoned, his hand resting on my shoulder as he sighed. "Shocking as it sounds, he actually feels bad."

"I hate this," I muttered, folding my arms stubbornly. "I wish things were how they were _before_. I need _help_, Mike. I'm at a complete loss for tonight. You can't help because of your group _thing_ and Kev, well, he's _ignoring_ me."

"He is not," he smiled, ruffling my hair. "I swear, Tones, make up your mind. Either we need help or we don't."

"You need to be my _friends_!" I huffed but he shook his head, going back to his work. After a while, I slumped forwards, poking his forearm. "You gonna be late tonight?"

"Nah," he glanced up. "Should be there in time for dinner. While you're out of course."

"Yeah but Ma _loves_ you, you've been good company for her," I assured him, grinning. He beamed and I couldn't help chuckling.

He seemed genuinely happy; I loved it.

"You got rehearsal tonight, then?"

"Yeah," I grumbled, almost slamming my forehead against the table but Mike stopped me, giving me a level look. "It was almost a month ago!"

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head. "Shawn already doesn't like either of us. He thinks we're dangerous for you, you think I'm gonna get where Kevin is on his list? Not likely." I grimaced, understanding his logic. The bell rang minutes later and we stood, waving goodbye, and I left for Shakespeare. It actually wasn't too bad with Shawn's help. As I walked in, my gaze connected with Kev's but before I could acknowledge him, he looked away.

"Fucking," I started, shoving my hand in my pocket as I scowled at my path.

I still sat next to the man.

"Don't break the pencil," someone commented, and I looked over to find Jack staring at my hand. Letting out a sigh, I glanced to the side Kevin was sitting on but he was still ignoring me. "You alright?"

"No," I grumbled, figuring Kevin wouldn't care if I'd flashed it in neon colours.

"Shawn's nervous too, ya know," Jack told me, as if it were supposed to be comforting, which I suppose it was, but I had larger matters on my mind.

Ha, no I didn't.

"Are his parents-?"

"Nice?" Jack finished when I didn't and I nodded. "Yeah, his mum's really cool; his dad's a little quiet, but don't take it personally, unless he glares at you. Then there's something wrong."

"Gee," I muttered, turning forward once more but felt his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he assured me, giving me a little shake and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Right, of course it will, everything else is."

"Ma!" I yelled, leaning over the banister but got no response. "Ma, where's my black button up shirt?"

Still no answer.

"Ma?" I jogged down the stairs. There was a note on the counter; I was alone. Spectacular. She'd gone to the store for dinner and wished me luck.

Of course.

"Damn it."

The doorbell rang and I groaned, rubbing my face harshly. I was in no mood for visitors. Yanking the wooden barrier open, fully prepared to yell at whoever was there, I felt my breath catch in my throat. It caused somewhat of a coughing fit, actually.

"You alright, Tones?" Kev questioned, seeming uneasy. Nervous, more like it.

"What're you doing here?" I demanded when air circulated my lungs once more.

"You seemed off at rehearsal today," he tried and I scoffed, making him sigh. "Mike called me."

"I should have known," I groused, stepping aside to let him in but he didn't move.

"Is Shawn here?" I wanted to smack my forehead. Of course Michael hadn't told him about tonight.

"No, he's at home," I grumbled, going back upstairs to my room. A couple minutes later, he entered after me and found the mess that was currently my room.

"Did a hurricane hit?" he chuckled, a little less tense, but not relaxed. My eyes narrowed in his direction as I tossed another pair of pants out of my closet.

"I'm trying to find something to wear."

"It looks like you have," he stated, sitting on the bed. I sent him an irked look and he let a smile slide onto his face. "Where are you going?"

"Dinner," I sighed shortly, turning back to the mess that's my closet. "At Shawn's. I'm meeting his parents."

"Oh." His lips stayed like that for a while before he stood, stepping around me to get to my clothes. He picked up a dark navy sweater and black pants, with a belt to match. "What about this?"

"I'll look like I'm trying to hard," I groaned but he shook his head.

"Only if you actually _do_ try to hard."

"Fine," I said, taking the outfit and trudging into the bathroom. Quickly changing, I grabbed my comb, running it through my hair.

I didn't look half bad.

"What's taking you so long, Tones, I swear you're a," but the door opening cut him off. He looked at me, eyes squinted, before he nodded. "Perfect."

"Thanks," I muttered, picking up my wallet and keys. Turning to look at him again, I saw he was nervous. "What's up?"

"D'you want a ride?" he questioned, his foot scuffing the carpet, and I shrugged, figuring it'd be easier than walking or the bus. We walked downstairs and to his car; for a while, the ride was completely silent, sans the soft music playing on his stereo. He let out a long sigh and glanced over at me. "I really am sorry, Tony."

"I know, Kev," I told him, looking at him fully. "I've been fine for a while now; you're the one who's been ignoring me."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't help your boyfriend hates me, Tones," he stated and I couldn't argue with him here. Just because Kevin was taller than Shawn, didn't mean Shawn wasn't intimidating. I think it was something to do with his eyes to be honest. When he was angry, they turned cold; so cold, I could feel my insides freezing over sometimes and that glare was almost never directed at me.

Thank god.

"He'll get over it," I assured him, but he sent me a look of doubt. "He will! As long as I don't get thrown into the hospital again, he'll be fine."

"I'm seeing someone," he blurted out quickly and it took a minute for me to compute it.

"A girl or-?"

"No, I'm, uh, talking to someone," he elaborated, his fingers gripping the wheel. "About my, problems."

"That's good," I nodded, patting his shoulder; trying to be comforting or reassuring or whatever.

"It's scary as shit," he scoffed, turning into Shawn's driveway. "I mean, I've always known something's wrong, but actually talking about it; talking about _everything_. I might, I don't know, I might discover something I don't want to."

"But you'll get through it," I affirm him firmly. "Mike and I will help you, too; you know that."

"I know, Tones," he verified, his head bobbing up and down. "I do, but this _is_ something I need to do. Just like Mike with his group; he needs to know that he's done nothing wrong. That he's safe now and away from his old man. I just need to face my demons. I just don't know if you guys _can _help."

"But we'll be there for you," I told him gripping his shoulder. "So what if you've got problems; no body's perfect. Hell, we both know I'm not."

"But that wasn't your fault-."

"It still happened," I muttered, my gaze now directed at the space between us. "And in a sense I let it, but I've accepted it. I accepted what happened and in your own ways, you guys helped me get through it. Just like Mike and I will help you. Just like you and I will help Mike. We've always been there for each other; a binder and a boyfriend aren't going to come between that."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes shut; I knew he was trying _not_ to cry.

"You'll be fine, Kev; I know you will."

"I hope so," he said, looking me in the eyes. "I really do."


End file.
